Naruto Uchiha Tamashii Title to change
by Rockin2008
Summary: it's october 10th 5 years to the date of kyuubi's defeat and one boy is been hunted by groups of civilians shouting "demon" "kill the kyuubi" little does this boy know he will meet a spirit of a warrior past and there story will begin. THIS IS CURRENTLY BEEN REWRITTEN AS OF 04/09/2012
1. Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto

**_Hey Everyone, _**

**_This is my Second Naruto story, now this doesn't mean i am leaving my other story. _**

**_I am just writing this along side it. Anyway Next Chapter of Mizu Chronicles will be out soonish, Just recorrecting the other chapters a bit and doing some overall editing to the story of it while i am doing that i will be updating this story as much as i can. Yes this story and the general idea grew on me after watching the Kakashi Gaiden :) dam good episodes._**

**_~Rockin_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto**

it was the 10th October and to one individual it should of been a day for happiness but that was a unreachable dream for him, you see on this day the kyuubi attack the village of konoha 5 years ago and the Yondaime hokage of konoha fought with all his might and defeated the demon but to many in the village believe that the child born on that very same night was the reincarnation of the demon and that is how we meet our young hero running for his life.

"Why, what did i ever do to you ?" asked the scared little boy named Naruto, Thats right this young boy is Uzumaki Naruto the kyuubi jinchuuriki.

The mob walked closer to the young boy , lauhging at his crying face one of the mob answered the boys question with vengeance in his voice "What did you do? Ha that's classic coming from you Demon, YOU KILLED OUR YONDAIME AND TOOK FAMILYS FROM US THATS WHAT!!!"

Grabbing stones and other objects around them they started throwing them at him, gettign up and running as fast as his feet would take him naruto ran to a place he knew the civilians would leave him alone, yes where that weird tone was.

Upon reaching the stone he sat down in front of it and just burst in to tears, unsure why he was hated and called demon, it wasn't long till exhastion took young naruto from the world and he curled up into a ball in front of the tone hoping tomorrow will be better.

But for out hero , this night he will have a chance meeting where his future will change forever, for one spirit, saw the entire thing and his paitents had finally reached its limits, how could they hurt the young child barely even 5 years old and he was been beaten for it.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing sleeping out here? don't you have any parents?" asked the spirit, Startling naruto who shot up straight looking directly at the ghostly figure of a young man with red eyes of the uchiha clan.

"please don't hurt me, what ever they said i did i didn't" naruto replied backing up again the stone more hoping he wouldn't be hurt again, Upon seen the young child backing up scared the young uchiha spirit smiled and replied in a caring tone.

"I wont hurt you Naruto, you see i've seen what they been doing, it hurts me to see them do this to my sensei's legacy. Well any how wanna know my name?"the spirit asked with a care free grin across his face reciving a nod the spirit began his introduction.

"Well my names Uchiha Obito, i am the brother to Uchiha Mikoto. Now the reason i look white or invisiblish is couse i am acturally a spirit, hehe you see i died on a mission protecting konoha, you see this stone behind you?" Reciving a nod in the negative Obito continued "well that stone is the Konoha Memorial stone, on this is all the heroes of konoha who gave there lives to protect the village and there loved ones. Did you know the Yondaime Hokage was my Sensei?"

Once again naruto nodded in the negative but this time asked the question bugging him still

"Erm Obito-nii-san, what did i do that makes the village hate me??, Ano i didn't do anything wrong, Also Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi right? so why do people call me Kyuubi?" Now naruto my not be intelligent but that dosen't mean hes dumb either been called demon and kyuubi to your face, always did wonders. Now obito was no genius either and so he did the only thing he could do to settle that question it decided to tell naruto the truth.

"Ok naruto, i'll tell you but im sure Sandaime wouldn't tell you this yet for your own protection but if i tell you, You promise me not to tell a soul and no matter what happens you never use what i tell you till Sandaime tell's you otherwise!" Obito replied awaiting on narutos answer getting a nod for yes obito took in a deep breath and began the tale of the demon fox Kyuubi's attack and the yondaime's sealing of it into young Naruto and the true Heritage to young naruto, after all was said and in the open naruto felt better.

"So then the reason im hated is because i am the container of the furball and because they are blinded by there rage, i became the substitue to it. Not that im bothered by that but at least i now know who my father was." smiling once he finished naruto showed the smile that made even the sandaime proud of the young boy.

Obito trying to think of some way to help Naruto further acidently touched narutos hand when bringing his arm up to think, unknown to Obito and naruto, this started an old and forbidern ritual that fuses two souls togther or in this case made obito a part of naruto but like with the kyuubi he became a wondering extra spirit inside naruto, but unlike the kyuubi he was free to move around and talk with naruto at all times.

Looking around for the now vanished obito, naruto heard a voice in his head calling him, After several seconds naruto fell unconsious and started to change his hair became black with blonde highlights, his kyuubi lines on his cheeks faded slightly he grew slightly, his eyes narrowed and his face overall became slight more angled, Giving an air of importance to the child.

inside the his mind while the changes where happening, naruto was wondering through sewers till he met obito stood a bit further in front of him, also sporting a similar look of confusion like naruto.

"Erm Obito-nii-san, why or were are we?" naruto asked while looking around the sewer like maze.

"We naruto are in your mind, now i don't have clue why this place is like a sewer but normally that dosen't mean its good i think" Obito replied. Naruto for his part was enjoying his time with his new friend so didn't really care his mind was a sewer, Eventurally they came to a stop in front of a huge metal cage with a Seal holding it shut, behind the seal two red slitted eyes opened looking at the two in front of it, it began its lengthy introduction.

"Welcome Nigen, i am the great and almighty Kyuubi no Yoko, i would welcome you properly but im kinda short on space in this blasted cage, aaah i mean lovely cage yeah!" once Kyuubi finished his introduction which caused sweatdrops on naruto and obito , it deicded to answer the questions it they proberly had right now so it could once more sleep for awhile longer.

"Ok , listen up i wanna finish this so i can sleep more, but you two have just commited a real bad tabbo in the spirit laws of kami and yami. Now don't worry they won't harm you cause you two passed a test the moment you connected but there are certain things that will now happen from this moment on, First and formost, Naruto you young kit will gain the uchiha Kekkai Genkai the Sharingan, Second your body will go through changes not to big but they will show more when you are a teenager of 13 years of age, Now finally you will begin to learn and remember things that you did or never even heard of these will be the memories and feelings Obito had at one time, you will also recive flashbacks or relive times of obito's life but they will be just dreams so never be scared nothing that happens in them will happen to you, remenber kit you have me protecting you , after all i don't want my vessal hurt." Kyuubi finished before smiling and sending them out back into the world of the living once more.

slowly naruto opened his opens, blinking he noticed the white roof and the beeping of a monitoring machine used by the nurses at the hospital, then it clicked naruto was in the hospital but how he was sure he collapsed at the memorial stone.

"Ah!, i see you have awoken Uzumaki-san, just wait a moment while i remove the equipment and then i'll call the hokage for you ok?" A Nurse spoke with a motherly tone, giving a nod naruto watched as the nurse removed the machinery and then left to call the Hokage in.

it wasn't long till the hokage walked in and saw the change that happened to young naruto, Upon seen Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime hokage walk in naruto did the only thing he ever does when he see's his grandfarther figure, that is charge the poor old man in to a super hug.

"Sarutobi-jiji!" Naruto shouted while tackling sarutobi to the floor, Chuckling at seeing naruto's change was only psychial and his mental state was fine he smiled and spoke to naruto

" Good to see you naruto, i heard you were attacked and was worried, are you ok naruto?" again naruto nodded to Hiruzen"Thats good, now naruto can you tell me what happened to you, as i can see you changed alot, and well its quite a shock i must say" Hiruzen then waited as naruto stood and let the sandaime up crawling back into his medical bed, he looked to Hiruzen and began.

"Well Sarutobi-jiji, i was attacked again by the mod this time they kept calling me demon and "Kyuubi" "at this Hiruzen winced" but i didn't care and ran as fast as i could i made it to that Memorial stone for the heroes of konoha, i sat there till i fell asleep, but i was awoken by a really cool nii-san, his name was Uchiha Obito and he said he was a spirit who died in the Last war, he told me all about himself and his sensei was Yondaime!!"

at this point Hiruzen was getting paler if this was true then could they have done the forbidern ritual and bonded togther he hoped not

"then while we were talking he told be about what he saw and how it annoyed him that they blantently ignored his Sensei's wish for me" again Hiruzen winced this wasn't looking good" i then asked him a question of why people called me demon and "kyuubi" and he answered it with the truth, he told me i was the container that holds furball at bay and protects konoha."

Hiruzen winced again this was definatly not his day " Then he told me why i was chosen and that my father had no other option and had he still had another option he still would of done what he did as he couldn't sacrafice just any child and he wouldn't do to them what he wouldn't do himself. He was amazing ne Sarutobi-Jiji, i bet it was painful to meet me for that one day and then have to do that it must of been hell for him." Giving a Bright smile to show Hiruzen he was ok with it and reassure his jiji that everything was fine, Hiruzen for his part was please the boy was so well mannered and how he was thinking about how his father must of felt at this more than himself.

"Once he was done explaining to me, he lifted his arm and i think he touched my arm by mistake and next thing we know we are in my mindscape which is a sewer by the way "Hiruzen sweatdrops at this " then we started talking about things and walking around till we made ti to the cage that holds the furball at bay and he explained what was happening along with his slight idiotic introduction i must add, i mean why to go furball introduce ya self and then blame ya cage is to small baka fox" once more Hiruzen sweatdropped here was naruto a 5 year old dissing the strongest of bijuu's and just laughing it off as a childs joke.

"So naruto do you know what it was you both did by mistake?" Hiruzen asked clearly hoping he was wrong in this.

"Yeah we initiated a test that would clearifiy if we were allowed to undergo a ritual that bonds our souls togther of sorts and apparently we passed though it was a great risk and we didn't even know till furball explained what it did and what i gained" Naruto answered before scratching his head sheepishly.

Chuckling Hiruzen looked at naruto and decided it would be best to let him go home to rest

"Ok naruto, you can go home but i want you to keep every thing a secret which you told me and i promise i wont let anyone know about your little accident with Obito's spirit ok?" Hiruzen replied smiling at the boy as he nodded and jumped to his feet and dashed out of his room to get home for some ramen.


	2. The Acadamy Finals

_Right first off thanks for the reviews :), and to thoses that spoke of my grammar or spelling, I know about it OK! i am trying to get better at it but it dosen't just happen you know. i also have another chapter done for this story but have yet to upload it but ill leave that till next week gives me chance to rest._

_Any way enjoy :)_

_~Rockin_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 2 ~ The Acadamy Finals**

Naruto's subconcious awoke to his alarm blering into his ear grabing a kunai from his leg holster he threw it at the alarm clock smashing it into the wall upon hearing the smash naruto jolted up right and looked at the wall to see yet another alarm broken with a kunai sticking out of it.

_'dammit thats the 20th one in a month, oh well time to move' _ thought naruto as he stood walking towards his closet he opened it and grabbed a black vest with the uchiha fan emprinted in small at the top of the collar, it was a present mikoto gave naruto, a day before the massacare since then, naruto has warn it in remenberance of mikoto.

His pants are the standard anbu pants black with many pockets, wrapped to his leg is his kunai holder, attached to his right hip is the essentails pack, on his hands are some fingureless gloves black in colour that match his top and his sandles are black. his head is now completel flattened and has grown down his neck and is tied at the neck down, His eyes had become a dark blue that if one looked at long enough showed wisdom beyond his years.

'Naruto, isn't today the day you become a genin ? hopefully we pass as im sure you wanna pass for my sister don't ya!' Obito asked chuckling when naruto frowned he still wasn't used to people talking in his head.

'Obito-nii dont do that you scared me to death there and Yes today is the genin test and i will pass i promised mikoto all thoses years ago i would and go to the temple as asked.' naruto mentally replied smiling on the outside at his promise from back then.

~**Flashback~**

_Naruto was walking down the uchiha estate, it was late at night. Even though naruto was welcome to the uchiha estate when ever he wanted he was still scared of moving during the day after the last attack he had done to him. Upon reaching the main house the door opened to show mikoto looking down at him, Smiling Mikoto gently lead him into the house._

_"Naruto-kun, nice of you to come back what can i help you with?" Asked mikoto smiling in a loving matter, yes mikoto knew naruto's latest secret after naruto asked sarutobi to explain it to them._

_"mikoto-sama, erm you know the shar...." mikoto seen what he was tryin to say said it for him "Sharingan naruto-kun its called Sha-rin-gan" smiling naruto nodded his thanks before continuing._

_"Well erm what does the sharingan look like mikoto-sama" asked naruto looking at mikoto in hope's she could show him._

_a smile graced mikoto's face and she bent down close to narutos face._

_"Ah why would you like to see the sharingan naruto-kun, did something happen again?" asked mikoto catching on to where this was going, upon getting a nod naruto closed his eyes._

_"well i don't know what the sharingan looks like but..." and slowly he opened his eyes to reveal the uchiha clan's prized Kekkai Genkai in it's Two tomoe state, another smile graced mikoto's face when she saw he had finally awoken the kekkai genkai._

_"Well done naruto-kun, that is the sharingan. wanna see what it looks like from another person." asked mikoto before opening her eyes again to see the three tomoe sharingan staring at naruto. _

_"Kaa-san, who are you talking to?" asked Itachi as he walked into the living room, upon seeing naruto he smiled, like mikoto, itachi treasured seeing naruto visting._

_"Well hello naruto-kun, how are you and i notice you activated the sharingan and its already at two tomoes, when did it activate ?" asked itachi sitting down next to naruto and mikoto sat behind him helping naruto to relax._

_"Erm, the villagers attacked me again at my apartment and well ... things sort of went slower than normal and i think i broke someones noses lots of blood came out of it poor person started shouting the "demon" has the uchiha kekkai genkai run for your lives and well i honestly have no clue what the heck they ment till i looked into the mirror and saw my eyes like this" replied naruto smiling with mikoto giggling about naruto breaking some villagers noses for messing with him, even itachi had to laugh at that naruto was getting good at his taijutsu._

_Itachi decided to look towards his mother his nodded in agreement that naruto needed to be trained more, looking back at naruto itachi began._

_"Well naruto-kun, would you like to train with me again?" getting a nod " well lets get you dressed in some of my spare cloths and then we can go train ne?" getting a smile on his face once again itachi helped naruto up to his feet while mikoto left to grab some cloths for naruto to wear._

_upon her return she saw naruto looking at a picture of herself, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke smiling at the camera, seeing narutos face she saw the small smile gracing his face that looked to belong to obito. Sensing someone was behind him naruto gently placed the photo back down on the table and looked back to see mikoto with some cloths for naruto._

_"Naruto-kun come here lets get you in these Ne?" asked mikoto holding a small bundle of cloths she had acturally brought for naruto for his birthday._

_after changing mikoto asked naruto to sit with her till itachi came so they began talking._

_"Naruto-kun, when you get to the first graduation exams you know you can pass no matter what happens i want you to pass if you promise me this i will tell you a secret?" began mikoto looking at naruto nod and reply with " Promise" she continued_

_" Well when you finally pass, go to the uchiha meeting place, you know that big temple , go under the 7th tatami matt there and read the plate there and then look for a hidden door once you do that you will know the rest from there ok?" getting a nod again naruto carried on waiting for mikoto to continue but it was itachi behind him who answer the rest._

_"you see naruto once you graduate at 13 i want you to go to that little place and only then now i can't tell you the reason we are asking this but just know that what ever you hear in time about me doing and mikoto been dead do not believe." itachi smiled and gently helped naruto on to his feet again before both of them waved goodbye to mikoto and left._

_**Flashback end~**_

Upon looking at the time he saw it was 8:20 and the acadamy started at 8:30 cursing all things under the sun, naruto shot out fo the house and was jumping roof tops to make it on time jumping in threw the window and landing inside the class room. Naruto noticed he was still 3 minutes spare till class enters, walking to his usual seat near the back he sat down, and began to hum a tune to himself ( A/N: He is humming: All this time - One Republic).

First to enter was Nara Shikamaru, when he spotted the blonde enigma he muttered his famous "troublesome" before sitting at the middle row, Next to enter was Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino followed closely by Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji, Next to walk in was the one person Naruto hated most of all Uchiha Sasuke, Mikoto's youngest and the one who thinks hes god since he believes he is the last loyal uchiha.

_'perfectic'_ thought naruto

Next was the loud running of feet and naruto could only wince with pain as he knew the next two would cause him a migraine. Sure enough the two Worset fangirls in konoha ran into the room both becoming stuck at the door way yelling about who would get to sit next to sasuke.

Tuning them out naruto began to sing absent mindly.

_lyrics are to secrets one republic (song and lyrics copyright to there proper owners just used for fanbase)_

_"i need another story, something to get off my chest  
my life gets kinda boring, need something that i can confess_

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red, From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly i swear, Thought you saw me wink, No  
I've been on the brink, So! "_

Stopping his singing he notice's the entire class looking at him with wide eyes, smirking inwardly and thanking mikoto for teaching him singing as a hobby he stood and bowed to the class with a small smile.

"Well thanks for quieting the class naruto!" Iruka spoke as he walked into the room and stood at the front .

"now as you all know today is the genin exams and i hope that you all pass, now i will call you all in one at a time and you will be asked to do a bunshin jutsu, then you will be asked one question you must all answer correctly! Now then first off we will start with Uzumaki Naruto and then move up from the bottom of the list. Naruto please follow me and we can start."

Getting up naruto began to follow iruka to the other room for his test , unkown to them all Itachi was stood watching naruto from the shadows. he saw him enter the other room and the test began.

"Naruto just so you know you may use your sharingan in this test if you have it activated ok?" stated iruka who was another person sarutobi informed of naruto's secret.

getting a nod naruto waited to be told to start.

"Ok naruto you can start, first off do the bunshin jutsu, now this can be any bunshin jutsu just so you know" iruka responded before watching naruto.

naruto didn't even move as a pop was heard and smoke cleared leaving 10 naruto clones stood around the room in diffrent positions all with the uchiha emotionless face.

"ok naruto here's the question and i need you to answer correctly ok?" getting a nod iruka continued " Well the question is, If you had a mission with a team and you were compramised would you continue the mission or leave with your team alive?"

without even thinking naruto said the one that he thought matter most which made iruka smile as well as itachi who was listening in.

"I would take my team and leave the mission, the lives of my shinobi under my command are more important to me then some mission, honor be dammed there lives mean more." making sure there was no hesitation naruto was given his hitai-ate, just before leaving naruto asked iruka one question.

"Iruka-sensei, one question, what time tomorrow are the genin team assiginments and may i leave now?" getting a supprised face from iruka

"Well naruto its 9 tomorrow the team assiginments and are you sure you don't want to wait and see if you classmates pass?" asked iruka getting a nod in negative naruto turn to leave but not before saying 5 words.

"I already know who's passed" and with that naruto left the acadamy heading towards the uchiha temple to find the truth of that day and what it was that mikoto wanted naruto to have.

Upon entering the district which he never came to since that day, he sensed a fimaliar chakra near by that belong to someone he hasn't seem in along while, Uchiha Itachi was stood there waiting to escort naruto.

"Heh why am i not surpprised your here ne itachi-nii?" naruto asked with a small smile gracing his face, like a mirror itachi smiled also and began leading naruto to the temple meeting place.

when they arrived at the meeting place naruto found the matt with ease and jumped down landing in a crouched ninja postion standing up and brushing off his lefts he looked around to see the candles lit and itachi slowly land behind him.

"Over here naruto-kun is the tablet that mother and i wished for you to read, just like sasuke read but he became obssessed with revenge." spoke Itachi pointing to a large stone tablet, Activating his sharingan in to his eyes itachi saw it the completely matured three tomoe sharingan formed in his eyes.

looking down at the tablet naruto began to read about the true powers of the sharingan and the dark history behind the uchiha clan and the power behind the Mangekyou Sharingan, but there was more a layer that could only just be seen with the sharingan, pumping more chakra into his eyes the sharingan began to slowly spin fastered before blood started tearing down his cheeks in tears, in his eyes stood the mangekyou sharingan but unkown to him itachi was smiling at the goal his mother and him set for naruto had been met and naruto hadn't even realised, content on reading about more of history, at the last pargraph it spoke of the immortal uchiha who gained the ultimate sharingan but at a terrible price, he stole his brothers eyes and gained the Ein no Mangekyou Sharingan and banished from his clan for the deed.

closing his eyes to stop the pain he now felt his eyes slowly formed back into the normal sharingan. Opening his eyes again and looking up to itachi he spoke the first question that came to mind.

" Itachi, what is your mission your on? and how does it involve Madara?" Naruto asked only for another more Feminine voice to answer him for itachi.

"His mission Naruto-kun, is to infiltrate Akatsuki, Madara's new Organisation, He is then ordered to protect you at all costs" Turning to the voice naruto saw someone who he knew wasn't dead but was also sent on a mission to protect him, there stood in front of him was his mother like figure Uchiha Mikoto, Smiling at seen naruto's sharingan at its three tomoe state, she knelt down and opened her arms for naruto hug her like he used to.

Walking up to mikoto he slowly was envolped in the hugs he missed for so long. Slowly they heard another person slowly, naruto made itachi hide with mikoto, which they did in the back, while naruto stood looking at the stone with his sharingan spining widly. Slowly Sasuke appeared coming down the stairs spotting the dope he began his rant.

"What are you doing here dope?" asked sasuke trying to keep his carm at the so called 'intruder'

"Well teme unlike you i have a brain and thought i'd catch up on family history, oh right sorry you dont know yet do you?" slowly turing around narutos eyes were glowing red with the sharingan spining widly before blood began to teer down his cheeks in tears once more his sharingan unconciously forming the mangekyou one more time, staring at sasuke in it's evolved form a small smile made its way on to his face.

"Well teme, you seem scared did i say something strange? or is it that i have the sharingan?" naruto stated clearly unaware that his eyes had mutated to the mangekyou, Sasuke upon seen the eyes began to boil with rage.

'_how dare this dope have that eye, how dare he get that power before i the elite uchiha, unlike this no name, HOW DARE HE!!' _thought sasuke as he charged naruto much to naruto's laughter.

Watching the fight from the back of the room it looked like naruto was playing with sasuke, itachi couldn't help but smile seening naruto dodging sasuke like it was child's play.

Mikoto on the other hand was smiling at the fact naruto had subconciously activated the mangekyou and even though he could use it at the moment it would reseal itself after this battle, until naruto truthly remembers awakening it.

"Sasuke as boring as this is, i must say that either you are perfecticly weak or i am just to strong, either way you better get your behind in gear and train, Oh.. and sasuke..." learning forward so he could whisper into sasukes ears" would you like to know a secret ... Itachi never killed your clan.....i know who did" a small smile crept on to his face before sasuke collapsed on the floor unconcious.

"What a baka, to stop training and brood all dam day. Haaa, i ain't saving his butt all the time" naruto stated while his sharingan faded from his eyes, seeing it safe again mikoto and itachi came back out and began to talk to naruto about the mission in more detail and that if he wants to talk to them all he needs to do is contact them via the summons of ravens which they will allow him to sign if he wants.

"Mikoto-sama, i have a question, i know about summons and all that due to the acadamy but are you sure i should sign the uchiha contract for ravens?" Naruto asked clearing showing his respect to the uchiha clan.

"Of course you can, you see naruto you have the sharingan and can use it properly and with my brothers soul now resting in there with yours, you are every bit uchiha as you are namikaze or uzumaki, So would you like to sign it?" Mikoto asked once more getting nod she slowly summoned a small raven holding a large scroll after dropping it on the flooor it rolled open to the last name that was Uchiha Itachi.

"Now naruto-kun, you may put what ever last name you wish to use on the scroll as only us three will know and of course sandaime-sama will know. and it must be written in blood so gently cut you thumb and write it on the blank space there"Mikoto stated watching naruto nod and slowly grab a Kunai from its holster and slit his thumb enough to draw blood and not heal quickly.

on the space he slowly wrote the words Uchiha Naruto and to finish it he put blood on all his fingers and pressed them down on the bottom of the space. after it was done he was told to memorise the seals and then try a summon.

"**Kyuchiyose no jutsu**! _Raven!!_" Naruto shouted and his slammed his hand on the floor seconds later a blast of smoke covered the room once it cleared a larger raven about human size was stood that looking out at mikoto itachi and the new young summoner.

"**greetings mistress mikoto and master Itachi, and who might this be mistress?"** the large raven asked.

"Shin this is Naruto, he has many last names by birthright he is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto but after the soul of my brother bonded with him he wish's to now be called Uchiha Naruto, he is your new summoner to the contract, he may use you in battle but his main wish is to send messages to me and itachi from time to time if you would allow it?" Mikoto asked.

**"yes hmm.... he certainly has good eyes, he is very intelligent but dosen't show it of fear , why he fears i do not know , i sense he has awakened the Sharingan, hmm theres more but i cannot say what it is, yes i will allow this child to summon my kin, Now child raise you right hand for me" **Shin spoke in his commanding voice naruto obey and watched as the raven drew a small box on his hand and slowly a raven appeared inside of it.

"**Now i must leave, i wish you all well"** shin spoke once more before vanishing in smoke.

looking at naruto sleeping in her arms, she realises he must of collapsed due to the pain of the marking. giggling at his sleeping face she lifts him putting on her mask, turning to itachi.

"Itachi, return to the organisation, ill drop him off with sarutobi, while im dropping off the report and then ill meet you back there" mikoto commanded before vanishing via Shunshin

~Sarutobi's Office (Hokage's Office)~

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime hokage was once again dealing with the enermy all kages must face but never defeat paperwork, yeah that dreaded piece of paper that holds nothing but complaints. Seconds later after putting down his stamp Mikoto appeared in the room holding little naruto sleeping in her arms.

"Hello Sandaime-sama, Thought i would drop naruto off here where he will be safe from sasuke and can sleep enough to let his eyes return to there normal sharingan form. He must not know hes awoken the mangekyou sharingan and when sasuke demands him to show his sharingan tell him some excuse." Mikoto asked

"As you wish but how did naruto awaken this mangekyou sharingan, he never killed his best friend, heck im pritty sure his best friend, is itachi and your like his mother figure." Hiruzen replied.

"Ah.. Well he pushed himself mentally to read the uchiha history tablet in our temple and i think it awoke to his calling to read more, Also sandaime-sama here is my report and itachi's report on Akatsuki, Also theres a third scroll allowing naruto take on the Uchiha Name for protection and allowing him to be left alone by the council. If they don't like that call me back and i'll show them the only reason danzo and the two elders are still alive." Mikoto spoke again before seeing naruto stiring.

gently placing naruto the leather couch, she slowly walked back over to sarutobi before saluting him.

"Please protect naruto-kun, hes the only one that can save me and itachi from this hell we are now stuck in till danzo and the elders or Madara are delt with." Mikoto then bowed deep before leaving once again.

'_well naruto you certainly made an impression on them two if you are been allowed to use the uchiha name, not many get that honor"_thought Hiruzen before noticing the summon seal on his right hand and a small smile crossed his face, it seemed Mikoto and Itachi had taken more to the boy then he thought.

Naruto slowly stired from his sleep and saw he was in the hokage's office and Hiruzen was smiling at him

"Ah good afternoon naruto, glad to see you have joined us once more" Hiruzen spoke chuckling at his shocked expression.

"i have to get itachi-nii or mikoto-sama to teach me that dam jutsu it beats walking" whispered naruto to which Hiruzen heard him and burst out laughting .

"so you want to know the Shunshin naruto? well i think i can make an exception for my star grandson ne?" Hiruzen spoke as he watched stars appear in naruto's eyes at the thought of learning another jutsu.

"Please JIJI, you really let me learn it?" naruto shouted his oldself appearing once more, amuzing mikoto who was still outside the window listening in and Hiruzen.

"Oops i forgot the dam council would be on my back if they realised i was acturally intelligent dam annoying old cooters" naruto spoke once more earning laugther from Hiruzen and a small giggle from mikoto.

"don't you worry about those council any more Naruto cause if you want, you are able to take up the uchiha name, by rights i was given to me by one Uchiha Mikoto clan Matriarch."Hiruzen replied in his carm hokage manner.

"so would i be able to use the name Uchiha? if so then sign me up i'd love to show teme the proper way to train, just cause he has the uchiha name he thinks he's a god, Time someone showed him there's a fine line called repsect and its earned not given" naruto spoke in his true intelligence showing once more, a small smile graced Hiruzen's lips.

"Ah then i have a mission for you Uchiha Naruto, it will be a S Rank Mission, you are to show Uchiha Sasuke the truth of his name and that as you stated respect is earned not given and then you are to prevent him from killing the innocent Uchiha Itachi, Also bring home Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto, but to do this you must gather evidence against Danzo , and the two elders that helped him and who ever else helped in plotting the massacare,This will be an on going mission and i do not expect you to finish it till you are way into your late teens. "Hiruzen then watched as the sharingan span widly in his eyes.

"just tell me where to sign Jiji" Naruto asked showing his serious side in all his glory.

smiling at the determination in his eyes Hiruzen and the anbu in the room for the first time thought they were looking at the yondaime once more.

"Well Good look on this mission naruto, but you may sleep here tonight to protect you from sasuke" Hiruzen spoke as he watched naruto collapse on to the sofa before muttering "_thanksjiji" Gently walking over to him he placed a small scroll inside one of his leg pockets, the scroll contained how to do the shunshin as he promised._


	3. Team 7 & DRank missions

Sorry im late uploading this i was really busy.

well hope you enjoy this chapter :)

~Rockin

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ Team 7 & D-Rank missions**

it was 7 the next morning and naruto slowly awoke to find he was still in the Hokage's Office, Smiling he greeted his grandfather.

"Morning Sarutobi-jiji, im going to head out home, need to be ready for acadamy in 2 hours and the team assiginments." Naruto stated before streatching.

"Ah, good morning Naruto, Good luck today tell me if you like your team ok?" Hiruzen asked from his normal chair reciving a nod naruto set out on his way home.

Walking down the streets he heard once again Obito contact him mentally.

'_yo sorry i didn't talk much yesterday, i was pretty exhausted. I noticed we met my sister and signed the contact neat!' Obito asked with a smirk gracing his face.I_

__

_'haha, typical you resting, Yes i know i thought it was disrespecful to sign it as im not a true uchiha but mikoto-sama told me i was as much an uchiha as i am namikaze or uzumaki due to having the sharingan and you apart of me' naruto mentally replied smiling also._

_'Hmm.. well thats cool, but one question why do your eyes sting? what happened yesterday?' Obito asked one more curious as to the pain in naruto's eyes._

_'not got a clue, used our sharingan to read the history tablet at the uchiha meeting place, then my eyes began to hurt and tears ran down my face, it was really strange but mikoto-sama and itachi didn't say anything about it must of been cause i was concentrating to much!' naruto replied side stepping a person walking down the street._

_upon hearing this obito cut the connection to think, 'strange why would he cry tears when straining the sharingan to read a stone tablet, maybe the furball has an idea?' thought obito._

_'Well naruto i ain't got a clue but don't worry about it'Obito replied._

noticing he was begining to arrive at his apartment he opened the door and entered, walking towards his carbinet he grabbed a small wodern box at the bottom, opening the lid he revealed a wakazashi, looking over it he remembered Itachi giving it to him for his last birthday, smiling he traced the sword before taking the wakazashi and closing the box once more.

Walking over to his bed he grabbed some kunai from a cabnet near there and refilled anything else he didn't take or low on from yesterday, Once he was down he fastened the Hitai-ate around his left arm. strapping the wakasahi to his back he left towards the team meetings.

~Acadamy ~

It was time to do team assiginments and naruto was still late, Iruka chuckled it seemed unless it was really important naruto was always late. Seconds later naruto appeared in the room with a burst of speed. Looking around the class he noticed they were all stearing at him.

"Sorry!, i got lost on the road of life!" Naruto replied chuckling at there expressions.

~Sarutobi's Office~

Everyone of the jonins that were to become sensei's, all saw naruto appear and then the excuses used. Much to Kakashi and sarutobi's amusment.

'He acts similar to Obito but also has some of itachi in him. Wonder him i can get him on my team?' thought kakashi while watching the proceedings in the room.

~Acadamy~

Iruka was going over the reason behind teams of konoha and why we are strong. All about the Will of Fire and the sort to which naruto knew in his heart.

"Now then its time for the team assiginments, the teams i call will not be allowed to be editied so you must deal with this, Please remain quiet at all times while i am talking." Iruka commanded before starting. Teams 1 - 6 all unknown.

"Team 7, consists of Uchiha .. well this is odd it says Uchiha Naruto, nevermind, Haruno Sakura and finally Uchiha Sasuke." The second Iruka finished the room had all quietened and turned to look at naruto wondering why he was called Uchiha, upon looking at him they all saw the Sharingan blazing in its mature state.

"You all got a problem with me using my true last name?" Naruto asked while inwardly laughing his butt off.

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and finally Aburame Shino" Iruka Shouted again continuing.

"As team 9 is still in circulation Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and finally Akimichi Chouji" looking around to make sure they all heard Iruka once more continued.

"Those are the team assiginments, your jonin sensei's were be here soon" and with that Iruka turned and left the room.

Upon leaving Kiba decided to ask the question still in everyones mind.

"Hey naruto, why did you only just take on the uchiha name? surely you have a reason for that?" waiting on narutos reply the jonins stood outside listening in.

"Because kiba i promised someone long ago i would not use the uchiha name unless she gave me permission and it turns out when i was 7 i was granted permission but the council in all its wisdom didn't like the idea of another uchiha been here left alone one like me" Naruto replied bending truth with lies.

upon hearing naruto's answer the door opened and the sensei's walked in.

the only women there with dark long hair , ruby coloured eyes and red and while dressed stepped forward.

"Team 8 i am you jonin-sensei Kurenai Yuuhi meet me at training ground 8 in 10 minutes" when finished she vanished via shunshin, And so team 8 left.

Sarutobi Asuma was next with his cigurette in his mouth "Team 10 follow me!" upon his called team 10 left also.

it was 3 hours later when the door opened again in came one person naruto knew from obito's memories, but upon seeing kakashi walking caused a new flashback to begin, naruto grabbed his head in pain before yelling out in pain and collapsing on the floor.

Seeing this Kakashi ran forward caught him and rushed him to the hokage's office to see if its something serious or not.

~Sarutobi's office~

Sarutobi was just looking up from his desk of paper work when kakashi appeared holding naruto, who looked to be in pain.

"What in god's name happend kakashi?" Hiruzen shouted grabbing naruto placing him on the sofa.

"No idea Hokage-sama i entered the room to collect my team and as soon as he saw me he grabbed his head his eyes went wide and he started screaming in pain before he collapsed completely." Kakashi replied checking over his new student

Meanwhile Naruto was in a Flash back of obito's last mission and last day alive.

**~Flashback~**

_it started like any other i was late for team meeting again and it had to be today of all things the day when kakashi made it to jonin. _

_"Dammit i am so dead please let me make it on time Please!!!" Obito shouted jumping from tree to tree. Arriving at the clearing he looked around before shouting out._

_"I'm not late am i sensei?" _

_a new person appeared in view and spoke_

_"Yes you are late again obito why are you always late?" the new voice turned out to be young kakashi._

_"Well you see i broke my alarm clock this morning and had to go all over konoha to find a new one as all the stores i usually go to are sold out hehe" Obito replied._

_.............................................Skips to Battle where Sharingan Awakens................................_

_'i will save you rin count on it' thought obito_

_"Yosh! lets do this" shouted obito unaware he had been snuck up on._

_"Lets do what gaki" spoke the earth jonin stood behind him _

_"DIE!!" shooting forward to kill obito but lucky for obito, Kakashi appeared and sliced the man pushing him back away from obito._

_"Ah, dammit who are you?" shouted the jonin._

_"Kakashi why?" obito asked while shaking slightly_

_"Well i can't leave it up to a cry baby like you can i?"Kakahsi replied smirking _

_"White hair anda white chakra sword are you Konoha's White fang?" The jonin shouted once more_

_"No this is my fathers keepsafe!" kakashi replied upon hearing this the jonin smiled and his panic left him._

_seen the jonin had vanished kakashi began to sense for him till he noticed him appear behind obito, Seen his teammate in trouble he jumped to protect obito and was slashed down his left eye destorying it._

_"Kakashi!!" obito shouted seeing kakashi like this was enough and something began to snap in obito._

_'dammit something must be in my eyes as i didn't see him' thought obito til a replay of his sensei's words shocked him from it once more, removing the goggles once more he rubbed his eyes._

_'i dont want my words to just be all talk' thought obito before stabbing the enermy activating the sharingan._

_.................................................Skips to Sharingan been given to Kakashi................................_

_"kakashi......rin....you ok?" Obito asked from his potion crushed under a bolder._

_upon seen his newest teammate and friend crushed like that kakashi rushed over to try and move the bolder but it was all useless._

_"dammit why!, i should of been the one not you, dammit!! dammit!!" kakashi shouted with tears flowing from his eye._

_"Ah.... sou ka.... i still....owe you.... a present...... i was always....wondering on what to give you.........nani?" obtio began watching there faces become wide eye as he continued._

_"dont worry.... its not some useless garbage or junk , no........i'm giving you.... my ....sharingan!" Obito finished causing kakashi to go even wide eyed._

_"i will live... through you and watch you make a legend for yourself. i really ment what i said about you tou-san kakashi he was a real hero." obito stated before moving his eye to look at rin._

_"Rin use..your medical jutsu and put my left eye in to kakashi's eye please.... i don't have much longer i am slowly getting cold." Obito asked before watching rin agree and ording kakashi to remove the bandages._

**~Flashback end~**

"argh!" Naruto groaned as he eyes slowly opened to see hiruzen and kakashi talking about him proberly.

"Jiji....Kakashi" naruto whispered alert those in the room naruto awoke, turning to meet him they all saw the weakened state he was in and the pain evident in his eyes, Sharingan was also showing.

"Ah, welcome back to us naruto, i am to guess that was one of the dreams you been getting?" Hiruzen asked watching naruto slowly nod and start moving to stand up.

"Kakashi, one word for you...... it wasn't your fault" Naruto replied before fully standing and staggering.

blinking kakashi's mind was racing on what naruto ment by that statement till he heard the next part.

"let the past rest kakashi,it wasn't your fault! We were foolish and young when we did that mission." Naruto replied before turning his back on all those in the room, they swear they saw Obito standing there before opening the door

"Kakashi what traning ground do we meet at?" Narutoed asked snapping kakashi from his stupor.

"Training ground 7 grab sasuke and sakura while your at it they are still at the acadamy waiting." kakashi replied watching naruto nod and leave.

once the door closed Hiruzen spoke first.

"Is it me or did he just look like Obito, it definatly wasn't a genjutsu's." 'strange the ritual shoudn't allow obtio to appear like that' thought Hiruzen

"All i am more concerned about it how he knew of that mission and its clear it must of been from that vision or dream he had But why?" kakashi mummbled before leaving to the training ground himself.

~With Naruto~

walking in to the room he saw them still siting there waiting.

"Move it we gotta be at training ground 7 in 5 minutes" Naruto upon finishing left back out the door quickly followed by the other two.

"So dope, what was that all about i've never seen anything like that before you just saw our sensei and collapsed in pain?" Sasuke asked

"Dunno sasuke, i honestly have no clue, it was like a saw him and them something in me started to snap and eventurally i ended up loosing consious but the main problem is that it made me see a vision of sorts thats all i can say really" Naruto replied trying to close the subject.

"Hmph! whatever just don't slow me down dope" Sasuke stated before going back into his brooding.

Sakura was quiet the entire way there trying to understand why sasuke was been polite to naruto.

Upon reaching Training ground 7, they saw Kakashi waiting on them.

"right you have finally made it, lets get down to the introductions shall we?" Kakashi spoke "I will go first seen as i am the sensei, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes ... hmmm my Dislikes..... my hobbies and my dreams well your to young to know that" eye smiling he points to sakura.

"My names Haruno Sakura my likes are .. (giggles while looking at sasuke) my dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig my hobbies (again giggles at sasuke) my dreams (blushs while looking at sasuke)" Sakura responded before sasuke shivered and naruto muttered "the hates mutual"

'great a fangirl someone hates me' thought kakashi before pointing to sasuke to go next.

"Name's Uchiha Sasuke i like very little, i dislike most and my hobbies are training my dream no i refuse to label it as that my ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man" Sasuke finished while Kakashi sweatdropped and naruto face parmed.

'great an avenger my luck' thought kakashi before pointing for naruto to go.

"My names Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are not your concerns my dislikes are Sasuke's idiotic thinking and sakura's fangirl attitude to shinobi work, My hobbies are also of no concern to you my dream will always be return of Two Uchihas and to become Hokage." Naruto stated rather coldly to the group his eyes sharpened on sasuke most.

'oh boy he is annoyed at someone, the hokage ain't going to like this. Well at least hes got some idea, So i am stuck with a brooder , a fangirl and an enigma' thought kakashi while standing.

"Ok seen as we still got some time we will do the genin test now, before you start complaining let me explain." kakashi spoke seeing there faces he continued

"The genin test you did was just a make test to see it you have what it takes to be a member of our ninja forces but it was not the final test , you get the final test from your jonin sensei's and i might add that there is a 66.6% of failure"

The genin instantly became pale faced, kakashi seen this decided to continue.

"Well the test you will be doing is to get one of these bells" holds up two bells" from me to pass, you have untill noon to complete this. Ready Go!" kakashi commanded before the Genin vanished to hide.

'hmm not bad they are well hidden, especially Sasuke. Well its not like i can fail the team the council would be on my back if i did' thought kakashi as he watched naruto moving towards sasuke

'hah! it seems someone figured out this test. maybe they still can do this properly' thought kakashi

meanwhile naruto was sneaking up on sasuke, seen him just in front of him naruto decided to talk to sasuke about the reason behind the team.

"Sasuke, wait up and listen to me i figured out the test." naruto replied.

"Hmph, i dont need to listen to you and the test is to get the bell's dope nothign more" sasuke replied

sweatdropping at sasuke stupidity he continued on any how

"The real test is TEAMWORK, think sasuke has there ever been a team of three before? i think not, there has always been four that is cause konoha supports TEAMWORK over individual work. So listen up and listen well, we need to get sakura and plan our attack don't worry about kakashi im monitoring him with clones as we speak." Naruto replied

"Fine dope but you better be right or kami save you" Sasuke stated before leaving with naruto towards sakura.

sensing then approaching sakura kakashi smirked it seemed they had found the meaning out.

"Sakura listen up!" Naruto commanded " I found the meaning to the test and its TEAMWORK, so i have devised a plan but i need to help me and sasuke. You mission will be support thats genjutsu and ranged attack, i will be doing Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and sasuke will be supporting me with taijutsu and the odd ninjutsu while this is happening my clones will sneak forward and grab the bells for us"

Once finished sakura nodded her head to concent to the plan and the team began there objectives.

"Kakashi, lets dance ne?" shouted naruto as he charged kakashi into a taijutsu fight with sasuke backing up naruto.

'hmm interesting these two have grasped the meaning but what of sakura..' was all kakashi could think before he heard the wind buzzing as shurikkens flew just past him, looking over he noticed sakura was supporting there assault from a distance, smiling he continued to fight back.

Sasuke watched the clones grab the bells while kakashi was distracted and began his seals for Katon-Goukakyuu no jutsu

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" Sasuke Shouted breathing in before exhaling a huge fireball, Kakashi's eyes widened a genin shouldn't be able to do that jutsu.

"Ne aint that enough kakashi, i think we win?" Naruto spoke from beside sasuke

looking confused at naruto kakashi looked down and noticed the bells were gone, shooting his head back up he saw them in sasuke and sakura's hand.

"See we win, the key word for the test was Teamwork, sure we can't win against a jonin but that never was the test you see fresh genin like us can win a jonin who has years of experience prior to us. So i deduced the meaning of the test to teamwork i gotta admit it was a good stratergy to confuse us with the bells" Naruto continued smirking at kakashi shocked expression.

"erm.....Well i guess Congratulations you all pass ! you are offically now Team 7 meet me at the Hokage's tower for missions tomorrow" Kakashi replied before vanishing via Shunshin to inform the hokage of the test.

"hmph well im out of here " Sasuke spoke as he turned and let with his fangirl runing after him asking things about date's. Shaking his head naruto felt something in one of his scroll pockets.

pulling the scroll out he saw it had a message pined to it from Sarutobi-jiji

Reading the note it said.

_Naruto,_

_i am giving this scroll to you it contains information about Shunshin no jutsu and how to perform it, you must learn this jutsu and burn the scroll once done so no one knows who let you learn it._

_Yours _

_Hiruzen-jiji_

Smiling to himself he unsealed the scroll and began to read about the jutsu

_Name: Shunshin no jutsu_

_Type:Support jutsu_

_Chakra Usage : Genin level_

_Chakra Control : Jonin level_

_Description on how to do: To do or use the shunshin no jutsu you must first learn that the shunshin is done via imagine the pass you want to go to and then thinking of yourself travelling there at great speeds but at the same time you must make you chakra envelop you and then concentrate enough and it will activate try to do this be imagine a place you would go to oftern or some where special to you._

_Creator of the Jutsu: Uchiha Shisui of the Shunshin_

After Finishing the reading of the scroll he did a small katon jutsu and destoried the scroll.

standing up he began to imagine himself at his apartment and did as he was instructed to do with his chakra, soon he started to feel and pull on his body and he heard a pop opening his eyes he saw he was now in his apartment.

Smiling he sat down on the bed and began to sleep hopeing tomorrow will be a good day.

The next morning came and Naruto was just awaking when he heard Obito once more talking from his mind.

'Morning sleepy, i was wondering could you send a message to mikoto and itachi for me?' Obito asked, getting a nod from naruto, obito took control and began to write the message to them

_Dear Mikoto and Itachi,_

_This is Obito, I am using naruto's body temperaily to write this message to you, I need to confirm something?, Don't worry naruto wont know the reply only I wil._

_When you asked him to read the Tablet in the temple was it to force naruto awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan,? If so is there any problems that can appear from this, Main reason I have to ask is that recently our eyes have been stinging really bad, thanks to Kyuubi's regeneration it's not been so bad but just this morning its a lot worse then normal._

_Any help you can give me on this would be nice._

_Oh and Naruto wanted to let you know in a letter that hes been put on Teme's team with the Teme's head fangirl god save us!, its the Team Minato all over again!!._

_Any how Laters._

_Obito (Naruto)._

After rolling the message into a scroll and sealing it for those two only to open, Obito let naruto retake over. Once naruto was in control again, He began his summon jutsu.

"**Kyuchiyose no jutsu**! _Raven!!_" shouted naruto smoke filled a small area and a small raven appear.

"**ah master Naruto, how may i be of help?" **asked a small raven

"Ah yes , could you deliever a message to Mikoto for me?" Naruto asked. Reciving a nod as acceptance he handed the scroll over and the raven de-summoned to deliever the message.

After waiting 30 minutes naruto noticed he was late to the team meeting at the hokage's tower, once more cursing all names under the sun naruto shot towards the hokages tower.

Arriving he heard a pop in front of him and saw a small raven appeared with a new scroll attached thanking the raven for the quick delievery naruto took the scroll and walked to a dark alley and allowed obtio to take over again.

Opening the scrool obito began to read.

_Dear Obito,_

_I don't know why its still hurting, but rest assured as soon as I can I will come home and check it for you, mean while make sure naruto doe's not use the sharingan to often, There is a high chance he could activate the mangekyou once more and we don't need that happening yet._

_Sorry We can't be of more help at the moment._

_As to Naruto getting on sasukes team, Good luck sorting him out if he dosen't sort out soon, you have my permission to lecture him the hard way. Well Naruto Have fun and rise in the ranks fast and perhaps Hiruzen will let you join this operation!!._

_Mikoto_,

Smiling once more Obito used a small katon and destoried the scrool retelling naruto only what he needed to know and then returned control to naruto again.

using Shunshin naruto appeared in the Office where sarutobi stood with a grin on his face, while the rest of his team where wide eyed.

"Sorry I'm late, had to help some old lady with there shopping " Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.


	4. D Rank Misson Tora & Wave Begins

**Here it is the late Christmas Present lol i've been really busy, Any how over the last 4 days i've written a lot on the story so i can now rest till January lol**

**~Rockin**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 ~ D Rank Misson Tora & Wave Begins**

"Alright thank you for turning up naruto, now stand with your team please" Hiruzen spoke in his hokage manner.

"Now then i have a D rank mission for you, Your mission is to find and capture Alive the Fire Daimyo's Cat tora now, we have no idea where it is im afraid so its up to you to find it. Good luck" Hiruzen Commanded after grabbing the scroll Kakashi turned to his team.

"Well you heard him, here are the ear pieces, you can communicate with each other for 200 yards so don't stray to much. now begin the search" with that team 7 left the hokage office in various methods, Sasuke and sakura ran out of the door to search, While Naruto and kakashi left via shunshin.

After meeting up outside they spotted there target sitting in a tree not so far away.

"This is Pinky, Target found, Naruto your dead" replied sakura

"This is Duck-king Emo, Target spotted, Dope you better run" replied Sasuke much to narutos amusement

"This is Okami, Target approaching me permission to capture Over!" replied Naruto

"This is Scarecrow, Permission granted Okami" answered Kakashi

within seconds the group moved in as one unit and manged to capture tora, not before sasuke was scratched to death by poor scared tora. Sakura was seething to kill the poor animal for hurting sasuke but for naruto it was another reason to fall over laughting.

" Hmm. lets see..., yep thats the cat well i say this is mission accomplished ne?" stated Kakashi before the team left to report back to the hokage.

when the daimyo's wife entered to collect the cat the poor thing was nearly killed from strangling much to the pleasure of sasuke and sakura.

"Well then mission well done team 7, now i have Walking the dog's for the Inuzuka clan, or.." that was as far as naruto could go with his limits.

"Jiji, don't push my paitents. I didn't sign up to do chorse normal civilians can't bebothered to do, I signed up to be a Ninja that protected Konoha. Now either give me something better or im leaving for the day" Naruto replied his sharingan slowly appearing in his eyes.

Seeing that naruto normally has patients, something must of happened on the team to annoy him sighing to himself the hokage decided to agree to his request.

"alright Naruto, but only if your team agree after all you are freash genin." Hiruzen replied 'well most of you are'

Looking to his team he saw them nod saying they agreed with naruto's reason's.

"Well kakashi, you think your teams ready?" Hiruzen asked , seeing kakashi lift his head from his book.

"hmmm .. well I think they could do it" Kakashi replied lowering his face back into his book.

"OK Iruka, please call Mr. Tezuna in" Hiruzen Ordered, Serveral minutes later the door opened to show a man who stank of alchol.

"Watz this....brunch of...Gakis!! i paid for Shinobi........That with the duck butt hair style looks weak" Tezuna Shouted while using the door as a leaning post.

Upon hearding what he said of Sasuke , sakura tried to kill him along with sasuke himself, Naruto was laughing while kakashi was trying to hold them back.

"Now your mission is to protect Mr. Tezuna from bandits while he complete's his bridge" After reciving the orders Kakashi turned to his students.

"Meet at the North gate in 30 minutes packed for a 1 month mission Tell who ever you have to as well " With that kakashi and team 7 disbanded to prepare for there mission.

Back at his apartment naruto checked over his equipment straping his wakazashi over his shoulder before writing a note to Mikoto.

_Dear Mikoto and Itachi,_

_Guess what, we are doing a C Rank mission hehe, Looks boring, There something fishy about this client guy though. Any way just letting you know the mission is to go to Wave for a month and Protect a drunken idiot from bandits while he finishes his bridge. But like i said something is Fishy here._

_Oh Oh, sasuke was insulted by the client he called his duck-butt.... hehe!_

_Well i gotta go kakashi is always on about lateness when hes always later than me dam annoying!_

_Naruto._

once again Naruto summoned the same raven and asked it to deliever the message. Once the raven had left he stood up and made his way to the north gate all the while talking with Obito.

'Obito I still dont understand why kakashi is so late? Do you think it has something to do with that mission you died on?' Naruto mentally asked

'I dunno Naruto I've not seen kakashi in years remember but it could well be but then again I haven't seen Rin in years. But best to talk to kakashi alone about that.' Obito replied

Once Naruto reached the gate he saw the team waiting on Naruto, walking up he nodded to kakashi and they set off on the dirt path from konoha on there first real mission.

While walking naruto asked to talk to kakashi a bit infront of the others for privacy.

"kakashi, I have been wondering, Why is it your always late and if i remember correctly weren't you part of Team Minato?" Naruto asked while keeping his face neutral to everything around them.

"Hmm... well to answer the last question, Yes i was part of team minato and as for the lateness ...." Kakashi replied.

"Look I'll let you in on a secret the visions I've been having are of someone who looks similar to me but he's an Uchiha. Thats all i know about him from it... Though i have heard of someone called Rin spoken alot in the visions and Kakashi you were mentioned though thats all i can remember at the moment" Naruto replied lying but hoping to get kakashi to open up.

"hmm well yes Rin was my team member, but for you to be having visions of this team members life I find strange, Tell me can you recall more?" Kakashi asked

"Not really all that keeps repeating in my visions is the day he awakens his sharingan and the day....." Naruto fell dead near the end looking towards a puddle in the middle of the road .

'what the hell!! it hasn't rained in days are these idiots really shinobi?' thought naruto before activating his sharingan but that turned out to be a bad idea as his eyes began to sting again.

'Dammit not now, stop hurting AAAH!' Naruto mentally screamed.

Kakashi noticed naruto put his hads again his eyes in an effort to sove what ever pain he has at the moment.

'dammit not good with these shinobi there and naruto suddenly in pain. God dammit what now?' kakashi screamed mentally.

'Carm down naruto all you need to do is lower the chakra going to your eyes if you don't you will shut down and collapse HURRY!!' Obito ordered.

Complaing with Obito naruto reduced the chakra to his eyes the result was instant and the pain lessened enough to use the sharingan but not before kakashi saw blood tearing down naruto's cheeks.

"I'll be find kakashi, lets get them" whispered Naruto reciving a nod from kakashi they continued on ignoring the puddle in effort to see who they wanted to target.

As soon as they past the shinobi disabled the Genjutsu and ran towards kakashi slicing him to pieces, Naruto seeing his chance to get the upper hand have a sharingan involved Genjutsu where he vanished from everyones view and appeared behind the two shinobi, Sasuke been the idiot he was threw a kunai at the chain connecting them, the kunai connected the chain and itself to a tree forcing the Shinobi to disengade the change and charge.

Unluckly for The Taller one he was kicked back to the tree by Naruto who came out of the Genjutsu, walking up them he focused his sharingan on him knocking him out.

Turning back to the other he saw kakashi had stopped the other one before getting near sasuke.

"Good work naruto, and you two sasuke, Now then Tezuna why are there Shinobi targeting you, this isnt what you requested guarding from." Kakashi asked while eye naruto close one eye keeping his hand over it.

'Dammit! Naruto we can't use the sharingan again for awhile i know it will be hard but promise me you will Not use it unless there is no other way Promise me!!' Obito Shouted.

'OK Obito i promise unless theres no other way i wont use it. Besides my eye hurts well to much right now to worry about using the sharingan' Naruto replied making Obito cringe

'Well talk to kakashi ask him to check you eye, tell him its still hurting from earlier' Obitio replied to naruto before fading again.

"Well team should we continue the mission or return to Konoha for support?" Kakashi asked

"Oh hell no, I ain't quiting this mission Kakashi, wave needs us and I'll be damned if I leave people in need while I can still move" Naruto answered

"For once i agree with the Dope, I will continue" Sasuke replied both turned to sakura to see what she wanted to do

"well i really think we should go back, i mean naruto was acting really weird grabbing his eyes and wincing like he was in pain, he could need medical treatment" Sakura replied only to be repramanded by naruto

"DO NOT, use my pain as an excuse to go back. What's wrong didn't want to look weak in front of sasuke, Grow up we are shinobi. We fight as asked and do as commanded but never EVER use others pain as an excuse" Naruto shouted to sakura before turning round and walking off

"Sakura that was really not needed if you, felt unready to continue all you had to say was the real reason not lie like that and to use naruto like that was terrible. Now seen as we have 2 against 1 we will continue but make sure this dosen't happen again sakura" Kakashi scolded before continuing on with sasuke and tezuna, closely followed by Sakura at the back.

'Dam her trying to use my pain as an excuse, how dare she call me weak like that. Last i checked I used a genjutsu to save there butts and then took out a Chunin on my own Dam them.' thought naruto all the while Obito was seething also never had he seen someone do just a dirty trick like that, specially to a teammate.

'Dammit its starting again the dam pain...Furball can you hear me or you still sleeping?' naruto shouted mentally, After getting no answer naruto began to verbally berate the fox and his sleeping.

'Obito what should i do ?, i can't use the sharingan now but i am sure the next opponent will be jonin level, if those two are to go by which i am no were near strong enough to handle it was pure luck i beat that one' Naruto asked, at firs there was no answer while Obito wayed all the options avaliable and it wasn't looking good.

'Best and only good option that comes up is to limit the time we can use the sharingan till Mikoto or Itachi can meet up with us again!' Obito then cut the link to go chat with the furball.

walking through the sewer network that is naruto's mind he found himself in front of the cage once more.

'Hey! Kyuubi wake up we need to chat! it's about your host!' Obito shouted to the sleeping beast, moments later a yawn was heard as chakra smashed against the cage and two red eyes slowly opened.

'**What is it ningen?' Kyuubi now is quite paitent when his naps are not interupted**

'Well we got a problem when we try to activate the sharingan Our eyes begin to extrute extreme pain, Now it can even lead to collapsing which by the way naruto nearly did earlier against two Chunin!. Now we need you to check to see if there is damage to our eyes as the next opponent we might face may well be jonin and without the sharingan we wont have much lee-way.' Obito answered to kyuubi, watching as the beast began to examine it's host's body.

'**There is no damage to the eye, But there is a problem when you activated the Mangekyou Sharingan Subconciously it caused the sharingan to become strained. Now you must NOT activate the Mangekyou for at least 1 month. If you do then the eyes will begin the one thing the Mangekyou does to all eyes seals the light.'** Kyuubi answered before squinting his eyes he continued

'**Now Ningen, Listen well we must set some sort of time limit on the sharingan usage. Before you rant and rave at me listen!!, Naruto is over using the sharingan for everything, He has to learn to once more learn without it. Now i am NOT telling you to stop its usage all togther as that would weaken Naruto, All you have to do is set a certain time limit and if he go's over its limit he would say psyhcally shut down.' **Kyuubi then placed his head down again before once more looking towards the human.

'**Now leave ningen, I wish to sleep more'** With that said Kyuubi vanished from view and Obito was left to inform Naruto.

'Naruto, i managed to contact kyuubi and we got talking about the problem it seems.... Well to be straight with you, We now have a timelimit in which we can use the sharingan. Now before you rave at me.'Obito then decided best to lie' Kyuubi and i both agreed the damaged to the eyes is bad and needs time to heal, So to help them heal we can only use the sharingan for a maximun of 15 minutes otherwise we would collapse out cold. Now the rest period between using the sharingan will be also 15 minutes to allow the our eyes to adjust!'

Naruto after listening closly to Obito decided it would be best to follow this but first contact mikoto. Leaving a clone with the group he jumped into the bushes where he began to writing in a scroll.

_Update on the problem,_

_After our last message, _

_We set out on our mission but we were lied to the client needed guarding from Shinobi and the mission is now A Rank. Kakashi decided to leave the decision to continue up to us, HOW SMART IS HE , of course sasuke wanted to continue and soon as he did so did Sakura._

_Oh yeah, during my fight with one of the demon brothers my sharingan activated but caused me alot of pain. Obito commanded me to lower the chakra usage and the pain lessend enough to allow me to finish the fight, But now after talking to the fox about it, he explained that my eyes are heavily damaged and need time to repair, *sigh* never good. Now i have a time limit on the sharingan usage of 15 minutes otherwise i psyhcally shut down, also it seems i have to wait 15 minutes between each usage._

_I really wish i could get an opinon from either of you two on this!_

_Dammit ... my team just ran into Zabuzaof the mist i better swtich with my clone...._

Summoning a raven quickly he handed the letter and it vanished as quickly as it came, going throught the substitution jutsu with his clone self, he switched places in time to see kakashi lift his head band.

"Ah!, so i meet the sharingan so Soon its an honor Copy Ninja Kakashi" Shouted Zabuza measingly, Sasuke started to shake with fear, sakura wasn't faring much better.

"Oi, Eye browless freak shut ya trap and lets get this party STARTED!" Naruto Shouted watching Zabuza's brows twitch a bit before a mist covered everyones view.

"Kirigakure no jutsu" whispered Zabuza which was only picked up by naruto due to his hightend senses and Kakashi who was closer to Zabuza.

"Everyone Guard formation Delta, Protect the client at all costs you hear me!"Kakashi then turned back to were zabuza had created the mist from.

'Naruto focus i will allow you to try to use the sharingan it gets to bad but if you can do this without that would allow your eyes more time to heal without strain' Obito commented to naruto who mentally nodded his reply before droping into his fighting style of the uchiha.

'**remember kit, the less the sharingan is used for the next couple of weeks till you see Uchiha Mikoto or Itachi the better we can heal your eyes'** replied the Kyuubi before Snoring was heard again, sweatdroping naruto decided to have words with the lazy kitsune after this fight.

Meanwhile kakashi and Zabuza were fighting head to head with Mizu Bunshins as naruto had identified, Zabuza then kicked kakashi towards the water and spoke 3 words that Froze kakashi.

"Suiro no jutsu"

Watching as kakashi was captured naruto cursed the lazy jonin with every name under the sun, here he was without the use of the sharingan again an A class missing nin, this was not going to end well.

Looking back naruto saw sasuke still shaking and sakura ready to faint once more cursing all names under the sun, Naruto spotted something that could work to his advantage and took it along with some riling up of Zabuza to go with it.

"Oi Zabby-chan, we gonna start or you going to keep using those silly Mizu Bunshin's all day?" shouted naruto before doding a slash at him fro0m another of Bunshin's.

As soon as Zabuza had heard the nickname he was given he summoned two more Bunshin's before making them charge naruto.

the fight was going on for several minutes with naruto dodge left and right from the Zabuza's attacks , seen this was going no where fast naruto charge chakra to his feet and started to attack back using his speed to his advantage, from the distance a cloaked figure watched naruto pushing Zabuza's clones back without his sharingan activated, a small smile wound onto his face watching the seen.

Naruto was getting fed up with clones, deciding that enough was enough, he started to complete the handsigns for Katon : Karyū Endan, upon reaching the last one he took in a large breath before releasing a huge stream of fire straight at the original zabuza which in effect took care of the bunshins.

"WHAT!" shouted zabuza before been forced to jump back and avoid it, after cursing the young shinobi he remembered that he was forced to cancel the jutsu that held kakashi in.

"Well done naruto, leave the rest of this fight to me." Commanded Kakashi before naruto nodded and slumped down next to the tree that cloaked figure was stood on.

the rest of the fight continued in a blur to naruto as he struggled to stay awake his body was hurting but his eyes were painful to focus seen he had no choice naruto finally allowed sleep to take him, Kakashi slowly walked over to Naruto and saw him sleeping with blood trailing the sides of his mouth, opting to leave this information for now he went to pick naruto up when he collapsed due to chakra exhaustion.

Sasuke watched the fight finish and bristled with anger, 'the dope, how DARE he have that power it should be mine!' while sakura was stil shaking, seen the group not moving to help them the cloaked figure jumped down under a strong genjutsu to disgise themselves as anbu

"Would you like some assistance moving these two to you clients place genin's" spoke the Man, when the voice was heard sakura screamed and ran behind sasuke much to his displasure just "hmph" then turn and left still seething inside at been humiliated by naruto.

watching the two genin leave while there client was picking up there jonin sensei annoyed the man but decided to ignore it for now and gently lifted naruto before following them to the Clients house.

~Next Day~

The sun was the first thing to greet naruto in its warmth when he awoke, smiling at the warmth naruto slowly lifted himself up not noticing the anbu figure in the room watching him.

"I see you awoke naruto-kun" spoke the anbu looking at naruto contently as his eyes widened and at the voice but the figure before him wasnt that person putting it to genjutsu nodded

"Hai, Ne anbu-san what happened? Where am i ?" Responded Naruto playing along

"You Naruto-kun are in the client Tezuna-san's house, and while we are in this room you can use my real name theres a privacy seal up. Now as to your last question kakashi had Zabuza on the ropes and was about to kill him when a 'Fake' hunternin came and 'killed' Zabuza." responded the anbu getting a nod naruto continued. Naruto having understood the hidden messages under Killed and Fake knew that Zabuza was alive.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii san,Ano another thing i've been meaning to ask what made you do that to the Uchiha clan ?" asked naruto once more.

Itachi mauled it over on how to explain it and decided naruto needed to know of what was going on and so did as the sandaime had asked filled naruto in.

"OK lets start from the begining, As you may or may not know the Uchiha massacare was just a cover up to save the uchiha clan's honor on agreement of me and mother, you see the uchiha clan in there mighty ways decided to try and stage a copu de ta against the Hokage and control the village. Now my mother and I disagreed with this but as mother and me both knew with father against us we had little options and with him after you for the power of the kyuubi which he wanted to use we did the only thing we could and that was ask the sandaime for help!" Itachi then stopped to allow naruto to process this information then a question came up.

"Wait if the uchiha massacare was a mission why did you have to do it, well i dont mean to be noisey or anythign nii-san just that sarutobi-jiji dosent sound like the person to do this sort of mission?" repsonded Naruto once again getting a small smile on Itach at the nii-san part

"Well otouto, the mission wasnt from sandaime the mission was forced on us from behind the sandaime's back by the elders and Danzo, They believed we were to strong for our own good and wanted everyone killed by Danzo refused that bit and said he wanted sasuke to be spare so he could model the uchiha clan around there fingers like tools for themselves of course we did as we were told, Once i had informed the Sandaime after the mission and told him of the threats he asked us to remain hidden and only see him but mother said she had one other she wanted to see someone she looked at as a son to her and wanted to adopt for a long time." naruto instantly understood that he was that boy as a lone tear left his eyes.

"Thats right otouto, you have been in my family since mother adopted you when she left the village that day, the reason sarutobi kept quiet about it was to protect you from Sasukes wrath. Now as to you Eyes, you mentioned in your letters that they are still not healing? can you give me a breif understanding of it" Itachi requested before naruto noded and looked up with the steel in his eyes that Itachi had not seen before.

"Well when i try to activate the sharingan my eyes slowly sting and the more chakra i use to the sharingan the more pain i suffer. I have been holding back the chakra i use on it to it allows me to use the taijutsu parts of it but the rest is out of the question till i heal more, the pain started after i had a flash back of obito's life and well it was of his death and the greaf he felt. I feel my eyes changing and i dont understand it" Naruto then stopped his talking looked up to Itachi only to see itachi's eyes wide and a small smile cracking across his face.

"that otouto is the evolved form of the sharingan, The Mangekyou Sharingan. It has the power to control kyuubi and many more but there is one problem with this power. it comes with a terrible price" finished itachi and naruto nodded whispering

"No matter what power you have there is always a price to pay that is equally if not more costly them the power itself" smiling naturally itachi noded his head in agreement.

"Very good otouto, Now can you try to activate it for me jut gradually increase the chakra to your eyes slowly ok?" Commented itachi watching as naruto agreed.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and left chakra slowly stretch to his eyes, his eyelids slowly start there accent from there closure and the red of the sharingan began to appear in his eyes, slowly the tomoes appear one by one till there in naruto's eyes stood the mature three tomoe sharingan blazing back at itachi's sharingan. Taking several seconds naruto slowly continued once more but this time the pain wasnt there as his eye's began to expand from the tomoes outwards like a blade's points before they turned and continued till they touched in a thin line to another of the blades, the inner pupil expanded created a black ring from which the blades fromed onto. All in all this was a site to see there in his eyes was the legendary mangekyou sharingan.

"Well done Otouto, mother will be please that you finally activated it. Now i must leave but i will leave you with a scroll in this scroll will be some fire jutsu's and more knowledge on the mangekyou sharingan but be warned only use this form when you have no other option" Commanded itachi before placing the scrolls in naruto's hands canceling the silence jutsu and shunshin away to avoid kakashi and the rest.

the door opened just as naruto finished placing the scroll away and reverting his eyes, in strolled kakashi on his clutches and seen naruto up was a big relief to him, having watch naruto use that fire jutsu scared kakashi.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked kakashi as he rested on the bed in front of naruto.

"I am fine kakashi-sensei, i have recovered enough to begin training and prepareing for Zabuza's return" spoke naruto in his warm manner which only those close to him ever got to see or hear.

"Zabuza's return ...? what do you mean naruto?"askerd kakashi clearly suprised

"Well even though i was slightly out for the count, i still managed to see the weapons used on zabuza, they were Senbon needles. Now in my book they are not the weapon of choice for a hunter-nin mainly cause they need high accuracy and a very good aim to kill a person not to mention knowledge on the human anatomy." responded naruto showing kakashi just how much he really knew behind his mask.

"hmm yes well that is correct i was thinking about it myself but now that you mentioned it, Dammit this isnt what we need right now with me like this it will take me about a week to fully heal " mumbled kakashi while thinking of any way for them to get around this.

"Kakashi-sensei how about we concentrate on training , i mean i managed to copy i believe a technique from watching you and zabuza on the water but i am not sure what its called." replied naruto piping kakashi's interest.

"What can you tell me about the jutsu and ill give you the name and what its really useful for" kakashi then watched as naruto though carefully before answering.

"well it was more like a chakra control or something, you had chakra going to your feet to stand .. yeah stand on the water and i can recall memorising this but i need practice on it."responded naruto before kakashi smiled under his mask seen his student was clearing more interested in mastering the skills than copying them.

"very good naruto, the technique is called Water walking and is a chakra control exercise done by most genin's when they which to get better control and move up on ranks. For example, you have a need to be faster for say the chunin exams so you push yourself to get better control of your chakra to help." kakashi then stood and told naruto to rest some more before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5 : Training & Gato's Defeat

**Sorry for the late updates was busy with RL ~Rockin**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Training & Gato's Defeat**

The afternoon came to quick for naruto as he was forced to move from the bed and head down stairs, once he entered the kitchen Tsunami the daugther of Tezuna greeted him and kindly offered him a seat at the table which naruto gladly accept and watched as tsunami once more left to continue with cooking dinner.

'damn she looks nice....WAIT!! did i really think that...' shouted naruto awaking poor kyuubi with a start and making obito laugh his butt off.

'**kit quite down i was sleeping till you rudely awoke me' yelled the kyuubi back**

'oops sorry kyuubi i forgot you were up last last night making sure my body was fine' replied naruto before looking once more at Tsunami and then down from her face something then caught narutos attension from the cornor of his eyes there was kakashi on the sofa looking at naruto with a smile showing under his eyes.

'ah dammit i was caught... wait i did not do that...not again...' mental naruto had anime tears

deciding to try and dig his way out of the whole naruto was currently in naruto spoke to kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we doing today?" kakashi seen what he was trying to do decided to help him dig a bigger hole to get out.

"Well naruto you are going to be guarding Tsunami and Inari today while i train sakura and sasuke on the tree walking exercise. Now dont do anything i wouldnt do hehe" then as soon as kakashi finished naruto head dropped on to the table in force.

Looking around he noticed Tsunami cleaning up the dishes after breakfast, thinking about how the team and him were freeloading here naruto decided to help out.

"Tsunami-san mind if i help out?" asked naruto a small smile gracing his face as he reach for the tea towel, tsunami seen him nodded and the two continued cleaning unaware that inari had now entered the room.

"Why...?" whisper Inari not noticing naruto slowly look at him in confusion before tsunami whispered something to naruto and a look of understanding came over him.

"Because some times life isnt so kind and it takes those you love from you, But then you get back up and you continue onwards and find things to love once more, if it happens again you continue so till you no longer can" replied naruto his bangs covering his eyes from view.

Inari hearing naruto's words looked awe'd, 'it sounds like he understands but no one can.' though inari before asking a question that bugged him.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!!" yelled inari finally unable to stop himself

"INARI, ENOUGH" yelled tsunami quite angry at her son for what he just said.

naruto upon hearing inari let his final mental barrier fall and what he said next shocked inari to the core and tsunami too who then conforted him.

"Inari,maybe if you had live my life and lived through the amount of assassination attempts i have i might of been a bit more considerate of what your going through but there is only so much one person can take, im just a kid and i had to fend for myself from day 1, 4 hours after my birth the village ordered my exercution imagine having to live with people out to get you. So i know dam well what you are going through my father died to save the village as its hokage and i never knew who my mother was."yelled naruto before tears left his eyes, tsunami bent down and held him conforting him as he cried tears once more after all these years.

hours later naruto had succomed to the sleep that came from his mental exhasution and it was this seen that kakashi came into, curious to what naruto had red eyes as if he had been crying he looked at tsunami who nodded before sitting at the table with tezuna.

"Kakashi-san can you tell me if what im about to tell you is true as naruto said it to me and inari awhile ago before he broke down." getting a nod in affirmative tsunami continued

"He said that from 4 hours after his birth the council demanded his exercution over something he had no choice in and that his father died to save the village as its hokage. He never even knew his mother also hes had so many assassination attempts on his life hes lost count" explain tsunami seen a shocked expression fall on kakashi as he hadn't known naruto was his sensei's son the sandaime had some explaining to do.

" i suppose that is correct but also incorrect you see that is a watered down version, i was on his anbu protection squad and i can tell you know what he said didnt touch the iceburg of what happened to him but he never gave up and i guess it must have finally caught up to him, what made it happen any how?" replied kakashi looking at naruto sleeping peacefully.

"well my son came down earlier, he still down after his father died and well... naruto answered his question on why. Naruto answered with _'Because some times life isnt so kind and it takes those you love from you, But then you get back up and you continue onwards and find things to love once more, if it happens again you continue so till you no longer can' _ and inari was awed but im guessing the pain was to much for inari and he yelled out at naruto shouting how could he understand and thats what started it" finished tsunami as she watch the blonde slowly opening his eyes to the world once more.

"man i guess my mental barrier finally broke......well i better appoligies to them ..." whisper naruto only to be answered by kakashi as tsunami had left to make the dinner.

"Maa maa naruto, you didnt do any harm tsunami explained it all to me and i say you handled it well considering what you have lived after but i must say i was interested in the fact that you were related to a hokage." answered kakashi though he knew it was his sensei minato he wanted to make sure from naruto first.

"well i didn't know till something happened to me a couple years ago and well ... if i tell you promise you wont freak out or tell my teammates as it is a SS-class secret." replied naruto before kakashi nodded and continued his explanation.

"well, when i was three years old i ran from a mod once more and ran to the memorial stone of konoha's past heroes there i met well a spirit and we talked he introduced himself as Uchiha Obito" naruto didn't get any further as kakashi's eyes had widened at that name 'he met obito then that time at the hokage's office about my mission it was a memorie resurfacing from obito to naruto'

" once we got talking i asked him one question, Why? why was i attacked? why was i hated?, he told me everything including who my father was and from that i learned that truth about the beast within. I understood my mission from my father and what i had to do from now, just as we finished talking he went to lift his arm and caught me on my opposite arm and this caused an old fobidden ritual to take place it caused the souls to merge into the same body and the body to transform gaining the powers and knowledge as well as skills of the spirit that did this but the cost was dangerous had it not been for kyuubi we would had both perished." finished naruto.

"well i guess i know now that you are my sensei's son that answered that question. Hell you just answered all the questions i had heh" replied kakashi laughing slightly at the irony of the situation were was kakashi conversing with the person who now is obito and naruto in one.

"so naruto i'm guessing you are around chunin in skill's if you have obito's knowledge?" asked kakashi before naruto replied.

"I may have the knowledge and the skill's obito had but i still have to relearn them to use them. Most uchiha's used to think that just cause you copied a jutsu you had mastered it but that isnt true." kakashi smiled once again before standing and telling naruto he would talk to him after at dinner.

Dinner was eventful as naruto watched sasuke brooding over how he could get stronger faster and sakura pestering him for dates much to narutos amuzement, It was the afternoon when kakashi asked his students to follow him to a clearing where they would prepare there skills for Zabuza's return which could be any time now.

~Clearing~

As the sun shined down on us from where we were, it was like a scene from a movie or comic the light lite the area up with a majestic feel to it making naruto feel right at home.

"Ok what i want you all to do is climb trees" explained kakashi and watched as sakura and sasuke misunderstood the objective and glared daggers at kakashi.

Smirking naruto decided he would help out kakashi.

"well i guess the top of the class genins arn't as good as they said they were what kakashi ment was we are going to climb the tree's with hour feet alone, ne snesei?" kakashi eye smiled at my help and continued on ignoring the glares and yelling at naruto from sakura and sasuke.

"yes you are correct naruto, to do this exercise you must walk up the tree using your chakra to cling to it." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded before watching as kakashi walked up the tree with just his feet on the base and then hung vertically upside down from a branch.

"i found that its easier to run at the tree and mark with a kunai." just as kakashi finished that line he threw three kunai at the genin each landing infront of them.

Sasuke and sakura ran straight to a tree and began trying while naruto causally walked to his tree before stopping and closing his eyes and placing his right foot on the tree, as soon as he had he began to slowly form chakra there its was harder than he first though but slowly he concentrated more till his finally felt like enough, opening his eyes naruto slowly pushed off the floor and placed his other foot slightly in front of him before doing so for five more steps before slowly stopping and concentrating alot more as naruto felt it becoming even harder to move.

"Well done Naruto, i wasnt expecting you to get it on your first try but none the less excellent work." beamed kakashi at seen naruto concentrating more before nodding at kakashi for the complement and trying once more to move forward.

"hehehe naruto-no-baka is still not as good as me " shouted sakura from sitting atop her branch much to kakashi anger as he never told her to stop.

"Sakura!, i might remind you that you have the lowest reserves in chakra so your control will be easier then theres, Also i do not remember allowing you to stop! Now get up and continue doing the exercise to build up you control more and your reserves." yelled kakashi, Sakura after hearing kakashi yelling at her looked towards sasuke for a hint of appreciation but all she saw was him seething at her and narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Naruto on the other hand was to busy concentrating on the exercise he missed the entire thing lost in a trance state as he fought with all his mind to he going, eventurally his mind gave way and he landed on the ground but not before marking his progress with the kunai.

Sasuke seen naruto getting so far decided to ask him for some hints even though ti went against his pride he needed to get stronger.

"Oi naruto, erm can you help me with this like some tips or hints " asked sasuke embaressed that he had top resort to help, naruto upon hearing sasuke's request nodded

"Sasuke ill give you two tips and one major hint and thats it, though if i know you as well as i think i do then this should help you complete the exercise. First dont run at the tree start slow one foot at a time, second its all about concentration and how much chakra is needed. Finally the hint i will give you is this, you'll know when you have enough there when the tugging at your feet appears." explained Naruto, sasuke nodded his thanks to naruto who in his books just went up from 'dope' to 'dependable'.

Naruto seen that sasuke would be fine now decided to continue his training again.

Walking once more up his tree naruto noticed this time it was a little easier than before perhaps the more he tryed to get further the more it became easier to go further and faster, while naruto had reached this conclusion sasuke had also done the same and both were giving there all to get to the the top of the tree.

"Sasuke i think thats enough for today, Kakashi will proberly want in top condition incase Zabuza attacks while we are training." responded naruto before slowly landing from his tree on the ground and waiting for sasuke to walk over, once said person had come over they began there trek to the clients house and continued talking about the exersice.

"well i came to the conclusion that it got easier the more you tryed to do this and with our reserves its amazing we are already about half way there but we cant get cocky we are still miles away from doing this like second nature let alone decently." spoke naruto to sasuke who nodded in understanding and before mentioning his findings.

"I've also noticed that by walking up it at first you can feel a certain amount of the tree's chakra and use that to messure how much of your chakra is needed to maintain the movement at diffrent levels or heights." replied sasuke before the two reached the door to the clients home and entered.

"Kakashi, we did it, we made it to about the top of the tree hehe" shouted naruto rubbing his head sheepishly sasuke allowing a small smile to grace his face in agreement with naruto, kakashi smirk at the two before watching them sit at the table for the meal tsunami had prepared.

Just as they were eating inari decided he was sick of things and still didnt believe in naruto's words yelled out once more.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE WHY BOTHER!!!" just as naruto heard those words something inside snapped something more primal than even the kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes slowly bled to crimson kakashi spotting this thinking the kyuubi was coming through but to his surprise the sharingan slowly formed in his eye's spinning with vigor.

"**Inari, i told you before we will not die......BUT....it seems you cant understand....I WILL NOT LOOSE HOPE AND CRY LIKE YOU. YOU ACT LIKE THE TRAGIC HERO IN THE STORY BUT YOUR JUST A CRYBABY THAT LOST SOMETHING AS I STATED BEFORE I LOST MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER REALISE."** Naruto's voice dark and demonic, cracking with pain and anger laced in to it, sakura been the fangirl she was yelled at naruto

"NARUTO-NO-BAKA shut up like you ever know his pain..." that was the biggest mistake of her life as she soon found kakashi leaking killing intent at her along with naruto and to everyone's surprise so was sasuke.

"Sakura...you are the one and only one in this team who doesn't know what our pain is like..."spoke sasuke in a dark menacing voice just as he finished naruto snapped again his anger reached new levels thanks to sakura and he needed to vent it so standing up he left the house towards a clearing where he collapsed to the ground releasing a might roar into the world, tears streaming from his eyes as he remembered the past.

~Next morning~

The sun was just rising in the sky as a long black hair young man walked into the clearing , he stopped naruto collapsed with slightly puffed eyes, knowing it was the enemy at first his thoughts were to kill naruto there and then but something about his tear stained face made the man stopped and shake naruto awake.

"Hey wake up you shouldn't sleep here" spoke the gentle yet deadly man

groaning as he awoke and sat up he slowly saw the man who to naruto looked like a female but hey kyuubi confirmed it as a male for naruto's conflicting mind.

"erm...who are you?" asked naruto slightly freaked at the chakra level he was feeling from this person.

"I'm Haku, I was in the area searching for some herbs to help my precious person, but what were you doing here?" asked Haku smiling slightly at naruto

"i was training to late in the night and must of dozed off but any how would you like some help with find the herbs?" responded naruto, Haku nodded in affirmative before the continued small talking while gathering the herbs , naruto sensing sasuke approaching looked to haku to see said boy slowly standing up

"Arigato for the help naruto-san but now i must go. Oh do you have anyone precious to you naruto-san?" asked haku just as he was leaving nodding in the yes naruto responded with a small smile on his face.

"yeah... i have the three people though we are not blood related i like to think of them as my family, the two i can no longer see often raised me to what i am today while the one i can still see does what he can for me but as the hokage he cannot spend much time with me, then there are people that i also think of as friends and people i can go to when i need advice." looking back up to haku he saw haku smile and nod his head to naruto before speaking the sentence that would change naruto's nindo for good.

"if you have some who is precious to you then you will truly become strong, i wish you well naruto-san" and with that haku left the clearing just in time as sasuke slowly walked into the clearing behind naruto.

"Dope, kakashi wants us to get prepared he recons Zabuza will attack any time now" responded sasuke as naruto nodded and the two began to spar.

~Time skip morning after~

Naruto had over trained himself and had slight chakra exhaustion but that wouldn't stop him from helping his team so he stayed behind seen as Kakashi forgot to protect Tsunami and Inari when they left, Just as he was getting up he heard a scream and yelling of inari at two unknown voices. Cursing his luck naruto opened his scroll from his pouch and put on his anbu uniform itachi had given him before he left the room in stealth and appeared behind the two samurai wanna be's that were threatening Tsunami and Inari .

"Well you are two stupid bandits that's for sure." commented naruto before the two dropped the floor dead, looking at tsunami he smiled at her to encourage her to be strong.

"i must leave my team on the bridge must be under attack too." and with that naruto left to finish this mission.

~On the bridge~

Sasuke was currently inside of a dome of ice mirrors trying to fight haku and loosing badly the mirrors were some sort of kekkai genkai and even his fire jutsu's were useless against it.

"kuso, why cant i see you" mumbled sasuke just as haku was about to respond that was a flash and then he felt a fist connect with his face sending him flying outside his ice mirrors.

"did you forget about me Haku, i do hope not..or ill be very angry" there stood in front of the now crumbling mirrors stood naruto covering sasuke with his sharingan spinning in his eyes.

cursing his failure to notice naruto's arrival haku began to do one handed hand seals before he could finish all fighting came to as stop as they heard laughing and a sword appear through haku's chest looking behind them zabuza saw gato and loads of men, Watching haku's body slowly fall from the sword dead and lifeless made naruto's mind snap and his mangekyou sharingan slowly began to form, his rage reaching to limits fire burned in his left eye,

"**Shirohonoo(**_1_**)**"shouted naruto as white flames incinerated the group in front of him, blood like tears fell from his left eye, slowly after making sure the group was dead leaving only gato naruto closed his left eye and the flames left.

"Zabuza he's all yours" spoke naruto as he chucked a kunai to zabuza.

just as zabuza grabbed it with his teeth it was like a storm had come and in seconds gato was dead and zabuza was limping slowly towards haku's lifeless form before he two fell next to him.

the sky slowly fell with snow making the people think the sky was crying for the two who died that day.

after the battle was over everyone was on the bridge to meet team 7 and watch them off.

"Thanks for everything and i will send the money i owe as soon as i can." said tezuna while bowing to them

"Maa maa I'm sure its fine you fed us and let us rest with you so lets call it even ne?" responded kakashi who was then thanked again.

"Naruto-niichan do you have to leave..." inari spoke while crying, looking down at him naruto smiled and wrapped him into a hug.

"i have to leave to protect my precious people inari though i may be gone ill try to come visit again ok?" answered naruto before slowly standing and turning and walking off the team then slowly thanked them and followed off with naruto, it as a long journey home and quiet much to sasuke and naruto's liking, just as they reached the gates they handed there passes in and slowly made there way to the hokages office to report unaware that mikoto was there in the office also in stealth to listen in on the report and to double check narutos eyes for him.

~Hokage's office~

As the sandaime was stamping away at the paperwork cursing all the dam people to lazy to do there own work when he head a knock at the door "Enter" Hiruzen shouted and slowly in walked team 7 all tired and exhausted but standing quiet and to attention waiting on there leader to give them permission to report.

"Report" shouted Hiruzen as he watched it was naruto who stepped forward and much to everyone in the rooms shock he was in anbu gear and armor.

"Team 7 report back from C rank turned A rank mission hokage-sama." the shock on everyone's faces was enough to make sasuke crack up laughing and sakura giggle while naruto was trying to catch his breath, stepping back kakashi smiled to naruto before he took over.

"Thanks naruto, now hokage-sama we first set out believing something was wrong with this mission and soon after leaving we were attacked by the demon brothers which the team handled quite well mind you for first time fighting other ninja, then after we beat them we learned that gato had taken over wave through force and made its really poor, sasuke and naruto decided to continue and sakura requested we come back trying to place the blame on naruto's eyes hurting him but much to my shock and sasukes as well naruto snapped once he heard sakura try to use his problem as a reason to come back to konoha. After it was all sorted we continued with the mission and we ended up in a battle with Zabuza Demon of the mist, i battled him at first alone and was captured by my own mishap and was then saved by naruto who used a extremely powerful katon jutsu, i believe it was katon karyuu endan. Eventually the battle ended and zabuza was saved by a hunter-nin which we found out later was a fake and was actually his accomplish, thanks to naruto on that as well. When naruto awoke 2 days after the battle he explained something to me and answered my questions to the limit he could without breaching laws. i trained them in the tree walking exercise after this to help them get more control again. Finally after a lot of training naruto had chakra exhaustion and was left to rest on the morning of our final battle at the bridge, it was pure luck that he stayed behind as tsunami and inari had been targeted and two bandits sent to kill them or capture them while tezuna was away, naruto dealt with them and met us on the bridge" here kakashi paused and motioned naruto, who then stepped forward.

"Troublesome Kakashi... well here goes ne, after i arrived at the bridge i hid my presence and waited watching the fighting to get a good idea of the enemy's skills and noticed sasuke had awakened his sharingan but was fairing well against the fake hunter-nin who turned out to have a kekkai genkai of ice manipulation they fought in a dome of ice mirrors and Haku the fake hunter-nin could move between then and after watching his movements for awhile i could follow them, after seeing sasuke in trouble i jumped into the fight and punched haku with a chakra infused fist and he was slightly dazed by it and unknown to me or anyone gato had appeared at that time with lots of bandits and ordered one to stab haku and he did so just as haku had got up. It was then that something snapped in me and i .... well i used **Shirohonoo **one of my Mangekyou Sharingan techniques and obliterated the group of bandits leaving only gato left which i tossed a kunai to zabuza and he killed him before he also passed away from his injuries." naruto finished before stepping back and noticing sasuke looking at him with a small smirk.

"hmm i must say well done on that mission team 7 now i know this is slight off protocol but naruto and kakashi stay behind and the rest you are dismissed and your pay will be given to you soon" responded Hiruzen as he saw naruto and kakashi salute in anbu form as sasuke and sakura nodded and left as soon as the door shut hiruzen's face darkened.

"Naruto can you explain the techinque used so i can at least write it down to protect it in your family scroll." asked hiruzen to with naruto nodded and asked kakashi to take a seat as this would take ages...

"Troublesome... man i feel like shikamaru now... well any how basically it started with seen haku who was only trying to protect his only friend and father figure stabbed like he was a used toy, my eyes evolved once more and my mangekyou fully unlocked ... the technique i used was my version of the Amaterasu of itachi-niisan's my fire comes out as Shiro honoo's as i stated hence the name Shirohonoo, they are just like the amaterasu but unlike that flame i can use these in normal jutsu's like katon:karyuu endan but this costs the power of the flames down a bit not much but still its noticeable now as to how i control them its like where i look the flame follows like its under my command." Naruto finished his explanation before slowly grabbing his head slightly

"Now jiji i really need to rest...ill inform the rest to you tomorrow ..." with that mikoto appeared behind him and gently wrapped one arm of hers around his waist and put on of his arms over her shoulders before nodding to the hokage and she shunshin'd to were itachi was waiting for them.

~Naruto's apartment~

"how is he mother?" asked itachi while watching naruto sway on his feet.

"he's fine itachi though he has awakened his first mangekyou power two days ago, the Shirohonoo, similar to your amaterasu but its white and can be used in jutsu's for a price of the power in it." explained mikoto before gently laying naruto down in the apartment of naruto's.

"leave him the scroll with information on your techniques itachi it might come in handy in helping him unlock the rest of his powers but ill also leave him a scroll with instructions on how to use it properly without major damage to his eyes." and with that mikoto and itachi gently left two scrolls in his hands and left to continue there mission.


	6. Chapter 6 :Training & The Invasion Thick

**Chapter 6 : Training & The Invasion Thickens**

Naruto had awoke early that day heading towards the tower to continue his talk with the sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen or Jiji to naruto , looking up naruto saw the hokage monument and the faces of the previous hokages, smiling naruto walked into the tower where he met the receptionist.

"Hello, Sandaime-sama summoned me, is he busy right now?"asked naruto bowing politly.

"Ah Uzumaki-sama please come with me ill take you to him" replied the receptionist with a small smile as she watched him bow in thanks and lead the young prodigy to the hokage, after knocking on the door and given the command to enter the receptionist opened the door and led naruto in.

"Hokage-sama Uzumaki-sama is here as summoned" and with that she smiled to naruto before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Ah naruto, how are you today?" asked Hiruzen while watching naruto smiled and sit in the chair just infront of Hiruzen.

"I am well thanks Hiruzen-jiji, what is you needed me for ?" asked naruto unsure on why he was summoned to meet him so early.

before sarutobi could respond one of his advisors decided to cut to the chase, the person was Kohaku.

"Uzumaki-san, we were told that you had obtained the sharingan during this mission via the mission report and that you also unlocked the mangekyou sharingan, Now we would like you to explain how you got the sharingan and who you killed to activate the mangekyou."

Now naruto had manners but when people accused him of something that was when they crossed the line in his books, looking towards sarutobi who also looked to be angry at his advisors.

"Well _Honorable_ Advisors , i had the sharingan because if you looked into my records you would see my name states, Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, Now i know for fact you just accused me of killing someone close to me to awaken the new sharingan but i assure you i did neither." responed naruto spitting Honorable out with venom, sarutobi was smirking at naruto's wording of his answer it left it so they couldnt question it unless they wanted to break the clan law's.

"Uzumaki-san need i remind you that i am not as stupid as you may seem to think, i know you were adopted into the clan recently by uchiha sasuke but there is still no way you could have the sharingan so please refrain from lying to me" replied Homura this time much to naruto's increasing anger.

unaware that mikoto was now in the room listening in, naruto's sharingan blasted into life before forming his mangekyou sharingan infront of the advisors, danzo and sarutobi.

"**YOU DARE TO ACCUSE ME!! I SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING THAT, DANZO THERE ORDERED MANY ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS ON ME AND YOU TWO OLD FOOLS SAT THERE AND LET IT HAPPEN EVEN AGAINST SANDAIME-SAMA'S WISHES. NOW YOU DARE TO SUMMON ME HERE AND TELL ME I HAVE STOLEN MY OWN EYES AND KILLED SOMEONE FROM THIS VILLAGE TO GAIN THE MANGEKYOU. GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDNT RELEASE THE KYUUBI ON THSI VILLAGE RIGHT NOW!" ** yelled naruto causing the advisors to flinch at the threat and danzo to sweat slightly, meanwhile sarutobi was laughing in his mind at the three fools.

"That is enough naruto, i agree with you on that these three have over stepped there boundries to far and accused you of something that did not happen. As for you three we will be having words after this am i clear!" sarutobi responded unleashing his full killing intent on them, forcing the three to nod before shutting up.

"Now naruto as i was going to say before my folish advisors spoke out of line, could you enlighten us on how your sharingan evolved to its new form" asked sarutobi to which naruto nodded affirmative.

"Basically you need to experience greif, for me i had major greif when i watched haku get stabbed through the chest after standing up, the scene awoke the latent power and pushed me beyond my limits and it awoke as you can see in my eyes" repsonded naruto to which sarutobi nodded and look at his two advisors and danzo and they agreed what naruto had said was true. Just as sarutobi was about to allow naruto to leave to meet his team danzo interviened with a question of his own.

"Ah yes, Boy tell me have you been researching the uchiha massacare? and if you have why?" asked Danzo causing naruto to growl low and dangerously.

"And how would you know i had been researching about it and why would you care? unless you had something to do with this danzo?" naruto slowly turned his head back to danzo sharingan spining while looking at him.

"No but i find it strange that you of all people would investigate it? why not Uchiha-sama himself?" responded danzo his grin slowly growing unaware that sarutobi was on the brink of having his arrest and killed for trying to frame naruto for it.

"Why shouldn't I investigate it? Surely you dont have something to hide danzo maybe that arm of yours is more than you let on?" and with that danzo fell quiet already sure naruto knew to much and planing on silenceing him.

"If that is all hokage-sama i must leave to meet my team." and with that naruto left via shunshin.

"Danzo, if you dare try a thing like that again ill kill you myself do you understand me!"spoke the Sandaime with vemon and Killing intent causing said person to nod before leaving still planing to kill the demon container, following danzo's lead the two advisors also left.

~Outside office Hallway~

Danzo was walking along with Homura and Kohaku not far behind talking and plotting on what to do now, unknown to them naruto was spying on them.

"It seems we must deal with the container now before we plot how to kill sarutobi, he has become to soft in his old age and cannot see that his way of thinking is what allowed us to lose control over the uchiha and forced us to massacare them, such a shame really they were brilliant tools."responded Danzo as Kohaku nodded and continued

"Also we must find some way to get the Uchiha-sama to stay loyal to the village while also keeping it unaware of sarutobi, i believe a Council meeting should be held but only with those that support us" to this both Danzo and Homura noded before Homura continued

"Yes then we must decide on a new hokage for the village one that will follow of orders and also listen to what we need in the village, unlike sarutobi we must turn the demon child into our weapon and shorten our leash on him. I also wonder how he managed to aquire the sharingan as we know all eyes were given to you for your project Danzo which i must ask how is it going along?" to which danzo noded and answered.

"it is fine my arm is sealed to hide the sharingans inplanted in it from Sarutobi and my right eye is now replaced with Shisui's eye. Foolish itachi dosen't even know that this was all as we planned silly child." smiling to himself, they entered the elders room before naruto faded away and appeared back int he hokage's office.

~Hokage office ~

Currently Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were reporting in with Sarutobi when Naruto appaered in the room looking rather pale and shocked.

"Whats wrong naruto?" asked Mikoto after seen his face, all naruto did in return was blink and look at sarutobi once more.

".."

Now Hiruzen had never seen naruto this disturbed or troubled so he asked for naruto to carm his nerves and answer them to which naruto did.

"i was following danzo and the elder after they left the room.. i over heard some stuff you all will not like. " getting a nod from sarutobi naruto began to retell the things he heard.

"well its like this...they plan to assassinate me for knowing to much about the massacare and also the three of them are plotting to have you killed for been to soft in your old age and not seeing that its your way of thinking that lost them the control they had over the uchiha and made them force you into massacaring them But the worst bit and the thing thats making me really feel ill is the fact that the eyes from the bodies that had the sharingan activated have been inplanted from what i heard into danzo'z arm and sealed to hide them from everyone and also behidn that right bandaged eye is Shisui's eye....they called Itachi-niisan foolish as it was all planned..." finished naruto his face pale once more as he remembered there face's.

the room was silent as the information washed over them, it was planned all along and they all played into it and now naruto's life was on the line.

"Naruto, are you sure that was what they said?" asked Hiruzen to which naruto cast Tsukuyomi on them allowing them to watch the scene themselves.

"well it seems you were correct naruto, hmm with chunin exams coming up and with them ploting something they will proberly buy in outside help instead of dirtying there own hands like they did with itachi there, so i can assume they will either use a missing nin from konoha or use enermy nations against us." responded Hiruzen.

"Jiji, i might have a plan but ill need you, mikoto and itachi to tell me if its any good as im just a genin" smiled Naruto as Hiruzen nodded to go ahead,

"well if they plan to use the Chunin exams as there base for say an invasion then we will work around this, First we must think of the worst case scenario for example a Kage level ninja is the enermy, From here we think of where he could attack us during the exam and who will be examiners of the exam. Secondly we put a undercover agent into the genin teams and make him look for people who are acting out of character for what they should be. Someone who is skilled but not noticeable by the genin themselves, his other job will be to find out the secondary objectives of the people who attack, Finally we change our defence plans but keep it to ourselves till near the date of the chunin exams itself from there on the last stage of the exams as i am to assume it will be one on one then we will have six guards stationed around you at all time, under a powerful genjutsu perhaps something similar to Tsukuyomi. " once naruto had finished he had just shown he was a prodigy of his own right.

"Well Otouto that certainly sounds like a well thought out plan to me" replied itachi as he smiled and ruffled naruto's hair.

"i dont see anything wrong with it naruto, though for the agent why not be that person yourself and leave another genin with your team" responded mikoto with her idea's.

"yes i quite agree with mikoto and itachi that is a rather well planned idea naruto and some of the things you suggested will work to our advantage, very well Uzumaki Naruto, you are form this moment removed from team 7 and placed under a new code name and will be trained with a select group of three people in the fields you need most to inprove on." replied Hiruzen to which naruto nodded and though long and hard on his areas of weakness and his strengths.

"Jiji, any chance i can learn Kenjutsu? and for weakness Genjutsu and Taijutsu are my main area's, stealth needs work ... Ninjutsu is proberly my best area... and control over my chakra." answered naruto to which itachi and Hiruzen smiled at how naruto was able to name his weakness and strong points.

"well them i will ask two anbu's i know to train you on Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and as for control and genjutsu ill ask mikoto to train you on them when she isnt busy with her mission." responded Hiruzen outlining naruto's new training plan.

"Hai" answered the three infront.

"Now as to itachi you may leave scrolls for naruto to read that can help him but try to do it as little as possible as to not raise suspissions in the organisation you infiltrated ok?" to which Itachi nodded and bowed.

Mikoto looking around noticed Itachi nod to her and left via shunshin.

"Right naruto how about we go get you some new cloths ne?, ill also buy a blade for you to use but you must look after it do you understand me!" said mikoto making naruto go wide eye and smile brightly at been told he was been allowed to get some better cloths.

"Thanks Mikoto-chan"shouted naruto while hugging mikoto tightly.

after they broke the hug they both bid sarutobi good day and left to buy naruto the stuff he would need. They first entered a shop mikoto used to use alot to get cloths for itachi and took him over to an area near the back the uchiha always used.

"Go ahead naruto pick what you want ill pay for it" mikoto then smiled behind her mask as naruto beemed with happiness and ran around like a little kid looking at all the cloths.

stopping at the long slevees section of tops, there were two styles naruto liked alot one was similar to the black ops top the the mesh undershirt and black over top, the other was a an open top haori black in colour, reaching forward he grabbed the haori and then started to look for other things to complete the look he had in his mind, spotting some dark black anbu pants with several pockets for extra scrolls looking around for some boots and gloves naruto spotted a pair of black ninja sandles similar to anbu black ops style taking a pair of them and some gloves similar to them he walked over to the changing rooms to put on said items.

Mikoto watched him enter the changing rooms with several items, wondering how he would look she waited till he came out and her eyes widened ast the sight, looking him over he looked like a mini yondaime crossed with itachi.

As naruto stepped out his looked himself over and noticed something was missing to the cloths something important, he needed some sort of belt, looking around the store again he noticed a white cloth belt that would fit nicely with his new uniform gently grabing it and wraping it around himself before tieing it at the side he looked over to mikoto to see her evaluation of it and was shocked to see her staring at him wide-eyed behind her mask.

"does it look ok mikoto-chan?"asked naruto not quite sure on how it was, his only response was a nod before mikoto finally snapped out of her stupor and smiled.

"Yes naruto it looks great nice choice on the cloths and haori is a nice touch with the long slevee's" after paying for the cloths naruto walked out with them on followed by mikoto towards the weapons store that tenten's father owns.

entering the store naruto saw many weapons smiling to himself naruto ventured around the store looked mainly at the katana's and wakazahi's.

"Naruto what type of Kenjutsu do you want to specialise in " asked mikoto before watching naruto think about it.

"I think speed and agility over strength though strength is important its more an art than brute strength" replied naruto to which mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Then you want a Wakazashi naruto, you can use speed and cause its smaller to a Katana you have more flexability but due to this they are not as durable as katana's so you cannot use them to over power someone with brute strength least you expect to break your sword." Mikoto then moved over to the Other Wakazashi's and showed them to naruto.

"Look through these and ill talk to Arashi for a minute or two ok" to which naruto nodded and looked at the swords.

"Good to see you Anbu-san i noticed you are helping naruto out with his equipment" smiled Arashi as you watched naruto handle the blades testing there grips.

"Yes Arashi-san he has an important mission and must be prepared" replied Mikoto in standard anbu protcoil to which Arashi smiled and nodded he understood.

"Well what does he need exactly and ill get them while he looks over the swords" asked Arashi to which mikoto though on it and answered.

"Several packs of Kunai and Shurikens and a package of Senbon, some weights and strap for the wakazashi hes selecting, some anbu armor, two black kunai holsters and finally two hip pouches." after noting down the list of stuff needed Arashi left the front of the store to collect the items from the back shop while naruto finally decided on his wakazashi, it was unnamed, the handle was black with three red circles similar to the sharingan at three places in the handle the sheath was jet black, the blade itself was white similar to his flames.

"Mikoto-chan can i have this wakazashi but i wanna see if he can put something on the sheath for me" asked naruto to which mikoto nodded and asked

"What is it you want on the sheath and ill let him know when he comes back in"

naruto looked back to mikoto smiling " I wanna put the uchiha emblem on the sheath just once near the top and also have the kanji for Shiroi Kitsune(_1)_ on the blade" mikoto for her part was stunned he would want the uchiha emblem on his weapon but didnt argue as she knew he held some attachment to her.

"Ok Naruto" gently taking the wakazashi from naruto she handed it to Arashi who had just returned in time to hear naruto's request and said it would be done in 15 minutes.

while waiting naruto looked over the items mikoto had ordered for him and was shocked to see a huge list of items, looking back at mikoto he wondered how he would afford all this sure he got an A Rank mission pay but surely this wasnt enough for all this so he mentioned it to mikoto who smiled and replied.

"Its fine naruto, you got loads to spare yet and besides who said your paying for these items? there a present from me"

Smiling naruto couldn't believe he was getting so much stuff, but just as he was about to ask another question the kyuubi decided to ask his host a question.

**' kit, i noticed some weights on the counter, these will be good for helping increase your speed but we will have to push you beyond your limits daily if we are to get to that speed we need for the exams in acouple months from now.' ** getting a mental nod from obito and naruto kyuubi continued

**'i have also come to a conclusion that i will teach you the Rasengan, while i did not create this technique, after been hit by it from the Yondaime before he sealed me i have come to a conclusion on how its made and can now teach you one of your inheritance moves.' ** again naruto nodded and smiled at kyuubi before said fox continued.

**'now i know you want to learn kenjutsu and i believe with enough training on this you could become deadly and i see you like the name **_**I **_** have chosen as your title.' ** before naruto thanked kyuubi for his compliment and closed the connection.

Arashi by this time had returned in store with the wakazashi that now had the kanji for Shiroi Kitsune on the blade in blue and the Sheath had the uchiha emblem on the top, smiling and noding to mikoto showing his liking of the blade said person smiled and paid for the items.

as they left the store they ordered some take out dango and returned to the sandaime's office to talk but not before dropping off the equipment at naruto's apartment. and allowing him to put on his holsters and pouches and then strap his wakazashi to his back horizontally for easy access from his right hand.

~Hokage's office~

in the room were Kakashi, and two anbu officers talking about what was heard today by naruto , Kakashi couldn't believe the elders were planing to kill him it just wasn't real.

"Ah here they are now" spoke Hiruzen as sure enough the door opened and in walked the newly dressed Naruto with mikoto with her anbu uniform.

"Hokage-sama we have returned from getting naruto his equipment" answered mikoto before getting a nod and bidding naruto good day before vanishing to continue her mission.

Looking around the room naruto noticed kakashi was here with two anbu one was female with long violet hair and had purple eyes that shined with affection, she was dressed in anbu standard uniform, the other anbu he noticed was male but he looked to be wearing slightly diffrent anbu uniform proberly of captin or higher up officer in anbu.

"Ah naruto-kun, those two people are the two anbu who will help you in your training for the mission, you will be training with them at Anbu HQ 24/7 so you will be moving into there barracks, I know this is sudden but it will also offer some protection from danzo's men." commanded Hiruzen to which naruto noded and looked to kakashi.

"Kakashi, sorry i left the team not exactly my idea but its safer for them if i stay away till this is dealt with." Kakashi who had heard everything agreed with naruto and just eye smiled to show he believed it best also.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched this with a smile till he saw the blade naruto had behind him smiling he looked at it closer and saw what he believed was the uchiha crest.

"Naruto-kun is that the Wakazashi you brought with the anbu from earlier, i noticed there is the Uchiha crest on the sheath" nodding to Hiruzen naruto slowly turned so his back was to them and they all saw the crest on the blade sheath and what he did next shocked them as he pulled of the blade it slowly came from its sheath to reveal the kanji for Shiroi Kitsune on the blade itself in blue.

"This blade is Shiroi Kitsune, named it myself after the Shirohonoo and the fact that i have Kyuubi within me" said naruto smiling shocking Hiruzen more with his next bit

"I am Konoha's Shiroi Kitsune, i was named this from Kyuubi himself" smiling more at the memory of kyuubi marveling at the white fire techinque used by naruto.

"Hmm well i wont go against that name if the kyuubi himself named you it, though i must say the blade is really impressive the white metal makes it look majestic and the fact that you have the black handle with the red circles leads to believe its the sharingan and the sheath has the uchiha emblem is a nice touch to the end, I also think the choice in clothing is a nice selection,a black haori with black anbu black ops pants and boots with customised black ops gloves and a white cloth wrap belt to finish the uniform and give it some diffrence, i also notice the haori at the top has a small uchiha emblem on it very nice." commented Hiruzen impressed his adopted grandson was happy and cloth to look like a true ninja.

"Now im sure Neko and Kurohyou will help you get your stuff to anbu and ill talk with kakashi about getting some control exersises and jutsu scrolls written for you which im sure you wont mind doing right kakashi?" to which said person noded while the anbu and naruto bowed before leaving in shunshin to naruto's apartment.

~Naruto's apartment~

After the leaves finished floating to the ground the trio appeared and walked in side with naruto, looking around they noticed the room apartment was fitted with the basic stuff and only what was needed was there, Neko noticing how close this looked to her apartment smiled.

"I'll start finding all my scrolls i need and some of the stratage books , once im done there shouldnt be much more to get except the bags there on my bed that holds my new cloths and items."said naruto before leaving the room, as he re-entered the room he placed the books and scrolls into the bags and then sealed the bags into blank storage scrolls.

"Well im ready i think ....yep" smiling to the anbu he looked around the building before putting the scroll into his right hip pouch.

" Ok Naruto-sama we will shunshin you to anbu barracks at hq and from there we will take you to your room and then show you to a training ground to begin training." spoke Kurohyou in his commanding voice.

Neko walked over to naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder before noding to her superiour and shunshin to the barracks.

~Anbu HQ Barracks~

looking around the barracks when he arrived he noticed several anbu stop what they were doing and saw neko looking at there sotaicho Kurohyou who just appeared next to naruto.

"Today Uzumaki-Uchiha-sama is been allowed to move into the anbu barracks to protect his life from three people in konoha who had decided he knows to much on a subject even i cannot tell you due to the sandaime's orders but know this should any harm come to him i will personally hurt that person is that understood?" there was a chorus of 'Hai'

"Good now Uzumaki-Uchiha-sama will be also training under me and Neko here so when you see us busy training him you are not to interupt us, we are training him for a S Rank mission that is to happen in several months time and while he is strong for his level he is still only chunin at max and he must reach low anbu by that time so we will not be taking it easy, there will be times you will each spar with him to help him gain experience needed to advance his strategies ." once again every nodded in understanding before Kurohyou and Neko lead naruto to his quarters.

Opening the doors neko slowly lead naruto in and showed him the different facilities before bidding him a good day.

"Boy this is going to take a lot to get used to." spoke naruto truly exhausted from today's events.

~Time skip 2 weeks~

It had been a tiring two weeks and naruto had been training mainly on speed and agillity along with control of his chakra, now in 2 weeks he had also shown great improvement on those area's mainly due to the training regime he was under, to put it short he was pushing his limits and more most of the time just to keep on track.

During these two weeks naruto had gotten to know Neko some and learned that she was called Uzuki Yuugao and had been in anbu for several years now, she was in a relationship with Hayate Gekkou who was konoha's Kenjutsu master, She introduced them and the two became immediate friends sparing and training together most of the time, She was also extremely kind but if you annoyed her she could show you hell.

Hayate had taken to training naruto in the ways of his sword style Dance of the Cresent Moon, much to the suprise of those there in HQ naruto had picked the style up quickly like it was second nature, but the reality of the sistuation was that he praticed to late in the night day in and out training to perfection, naruto also had become extremely fast with pushing his bodies limits.

Naruto would rest for up to a maximum of 5 hours a day and then train non-stop till he had either become hungry or needs the rest, Hayate had come on several days and helped with his kenjutsu and they both would follow this routine training till they dropped from exhaustion and then resting till they started again, Naruto also had learned to use his sharingan much better he now only had to think it to appear and it would , the chakra usage had dropped massively and the mangekyou had become much easier to unlock also.

Naruto also had let his hair grow recently stretching down his neck to the base of his torso it was now black after he had dyed it and tied at the base of the neck, his face and body lost most of his baby fat and more muscle had shown but he still kept his lean appearance to help with speed saying that having big muscles slowed the person down instead of speeding them up.

Today was the day before the chunin exam competitors were announced to the hokage and naruto was asked to meet Hiruzen at his office later that afternoon, it was now 3pm and naruto was due to Hiruzen's office at 3:30pm so as he walked towards the door he kept his sense's on full alert incase danzo had men waiting for him. Once naruto had made it to the door he knocked and was given allowed in.

As naruto entered the room Hiruzen was just looked up from the meeting with the jonin's and some anbu, most had to look twice as he walked in the room even Hiruzen had to re-pick up his pipe after it fell, naruto's change had been quite a shock to them the anbu had known but kept quiet to surprise the sandaime with naruto.

"You summon me Hokage-sama?" asked naruto one eyebrow raised at the shocked expressions the room had at the moment he walked in.

"Ah Naruto-kun good to see you made it, now we were just going over your operation plan for the invasion we have learned about we still havent figured out who those three had hired but we still must prepare." naruto noded to the sandaime

"So hows it looking so far Hokage-jiji" asked naruto in a polite but less offical tone, causing Hiruzen to smile agian.

"its going fine naruto-kun how about you check it over and see what you can notice." causing several jonin to look at the hokage as if he was sane but notice several anbu smirking from behind there mask's.

walking over he looked over the map with the plan and how things will go, before he noticed the second exam and where it was been placed, looking closely he noticed this was the time the defence was weakest and also there was nothing inside the forest to monitor them.

"Hmm only place i see that there is a problem is the forest of death second exam. Sure its the best area to do the exam as it will make people focus on survival and teamwork but our security will be laspe in there and if something or someone managed to get in we would have a major problem. Other than that the final exam needs some security upgrades i mean come one several anbu in the crowd but only near the VIP's and none around you jiji are you insane or just stupid?" questioned naruto raising another eyebrow at Hiruzen who chuckled at the question and answered for him.

"i can't use anbu there remember the kazekage will be sat in there as well and i have to make sure he dosent feel oppressed" answered Hiruzen before noticed naruto thinking things over.

"well i think i have a solution to that problem, if the kazekage ends up been the enermy which i believe could be it as i notice no other kage agreed to come to the event even when they have genin in the exam, While im not the strongest here i can get to you faster than most could so if the invaison does start in that time period which we understand would be the best time for then i will support you till more stronger ninjas arrive and also ill watch my back in case danzo-teme and his two scrouges try to pick me off while helping you." finished naruto causing some laughter from the room at the disregard for the elders and danzo.

"Very well, now naruto for this war time operation and the fact you got the inside information of danzo and the elders treason actions you were promoted to chunin by me but as soon as the invasion begins you will be temperaily promoted to Jonin to help with the invasion and give orders. I trust you will be able to in that time find some evidence of danzo ignoring the invasion or helping it." Hiruzen then watched as naruto noded before his sharingan activated and he stored the image of the invasion plan in his head for future reference.

"if thats all hokage-jiji i must return to the barrack for training, kami only knows that dam Kurohyou will have is doubled already.. troublesome" Hiruzen smirked and noded that Naruto was dismissed as he vanished via a thuder shunshin.

~Chunin Exam Day~

Naruto woke early, after dressing in his cloths he headed to meet Kurohyou and Yuugao at the cafateria. When he entered he noticed Yuugao look up at him and wave him over to her and hayate who were eating next to Kurohyou who still hadn't told naruto his name.

Sitting down the other side of them next to Kurohyou, Naruto noticed Kurohyou hand him a scroll looking at Kurohyou as he accepted it Naruto wondered what was going on.

"Your Anbu Mask Shiroi Kitsune, and the White Cloak as well, you are to wear them at the finals, we will pull you out after the second exam, you will be doing them solo so if you do well the hokage has order us to promote you to jonin and if i think your good enough allow you into anbu." much to naruto's shock who accept said scroll and placed it in his left pouch.

"Thanks Kurohyou, now i must be going dont want to be late to that dam exam." and with that naruto vanished with the standard shunshin appeared outside the acadamy building.

After walking up the first flight of stairs he noticed people pushing and fighting over why they couldn't enter room '301' which was really '201' muttering his famous slogan he took from Shikamaru 'Troublesome' naruto continued on by ignoring them and walked up to the real room 301 where Kakashi was waiting.

"Yo naruto, glad you made it, now i can't stay long as team 7 will be here soon but good luck in there ok?" spoke kakashi as he took the slip from naruto who nodded and walked in the room.

Once he had entered he noticed the room he saw all contestants look at him, many eyes narrowed wondering why he was alone while several chunin smirked as they saw him already knowing he was the spy of theres to monitor the genin. Deciding to scare the Chunin wannabe's naruto flared his KI over them making many pale and return to there own brooding.

walking into the furthest cornor alone so he could monitor them all, After along while team 7 strolled in and the rookie 9 well 8 met up and were been really loud till naruto noticed someone smirk at seeing them and slowly make his way over noticing this naruto hid his presence and followed without been spotted he nested down and listened in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun where is naruto-baka?" asked ino confused as to were he is.

"he was removed from team 7 due to an injury he received saving me from death on our first a rank mission, he hasnt quit been a ninja from what the hokage said but hes still recovering but hes also made alot of progess in his training so he should be chunin by now." Sasuke answer truthly though inside he was loathing that the blonde was far stronger than him, naruto noticed this and took note.

"settle down you guys your making to much noise."said the person that naruto had been monitoring he had long grey hair and glasses with a sound headband with a genjutsu over it, noteing this down he kept listening.

"i have data on the people and also the elemental nations themselves i can share with you guys if you want" spoke kabuto after answering other questioned that were asked.

"Can you give me information on Uzumaki Naruto, Subaku no Gara and Rock lee" asked sasuke getting a nod from kabuto he pulled one of his cards from his deck and began to read

"Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, Genin of Konoha, currently off duty due to injury, fought against Zabuza of the mist and won, beat Zabuza apprentice and also said to have killed over 200 bandits in one attack, was named Shiroi Kitsune of Konoha after said mission. Missions done 30 D-Rank 1 C-Rank 0 B-Rank 2 A-Rank 1 S-Rank. Wow two A Rank AND a S Rank mission at Genin thats amazing" answered kabuto but unaware to him was naruto had actiavted his sharingan at that, just before summoning Kurohyou and motioning to Kabuto with anbu seals.

"hmm interestin and how did you get all that informatin Spy-san?" asked Kurohyou with his eyes glazing into kabuto's shocked ones.

"did you really think a mere genin would have that information when Uzumaki-sama has never taken the chunin exams and to also mention the missions hes completed, his title and that he was currently off duty. Fool Anbu take him" and with that said 6 anbu appeared all around Kabuto and arrested him before shunshin to Ibiki's torture room.

"Carry on Genin" and with that Kurohyou vanished with ibiki smirking at naruto for a job well done before naruto stepped forward and into view cause the rookie 8 to go wide eyed at his apperance.

"Right well everyone get to you seats and shut up im the first examiner Ibiki Morino" shouted Ibiki before all genin sat at there seats and began the first test, many genin during the exams were removed due to been caught cheating, Naruto on the other hand had used his sharingan with a genjutsu over it to make his eyes stay the same and wrote the answers from the chunin who currently had them all.

"Ok thats enough now its time for the 10th question before i begin, there are some rules that i will now say to you, should you get this question wrong you will never be able to take the chunin exams again, Second should you not take this question your teammates also fail with you and you will be escorted out of the room, there is nothing wrong with leaving if you feel you cannot hack this question with so much riding on it" smirking as another 6 teams left leaving 24 teams remaining.

"Ok if thats all that is leaving then everyone in this room passes" Ibiki answered before hell broke loose and people screamed for an answer, just as ibiki was about to answer it naruto answered instead .

"For those in this room by entering this exam you are saying you understand what it means to be a chunin, but been a chunin isn't all about fun and games and you people need to learn this, been a ninja as you should know is about putting yours and your teammates lives on the line as a chunin you become a leader of a team of ninja and they place there lives in your hands, there will be times where you must face difficult problems or you get captured and tortured during these situations its up to you to keep that information secret at all costs so that the enermy dosent get that one information up on you. If you understood this exam properly you would of understood the hidden meaning the answer was Cheating, you were asked to test your information retreival skills by any means. hope i answered it all correctly ne?" responded naruto from his front seat making ibiki smirk before continuing for him.

"it is exactly as stated by this young man here, in your career as you progress up you will have peoples lives in your hand they will depend on the information you reteive and its vital that you get it to them." answered ibiki before he removed his bandana and showed the genin his scars from interragation, after replacing his bandana the window was broken in and landed Anko with a banner opening at the front to help with her dramatic opening.

~Forest of death~

as naruto slowly walked towards training ground 44 he noticed something was odd near some stones venturing there he noticed three dead bodies and winced he noticed them from in the exam and bolted towards anko to inform her.

Arriving just in time he noticed anko and ibiki turn towards him and both eys narrowed when they saw his sharingan spining and the fact he was searching for something.

"Gaki whats up?" asked anko clearly suprised naruto arrived here early.

"We got a major problem the grass team is dead and there faces stripped of there skin like a mask, its bad and the way it was done was almost unhuman.. somone had gotten into the forest of death as that team im guessing whoever it is knows konoha well." answered Naruto before ibiki and the anbu there all quickly got to work jumping into the forest to find him.

"Naruto the way these were done, it sounds like something He would do i want you to run to Sandaime at the tower and inform him of this information Orochimaru has return and infiltrated the exams while we are gone in search of him" replied anko before she to bolted off to action, taking some deep breaths naruto vanished via shunshin to the hokage in the tower.

currently the hokage was talking with the preliminary examiners about what to do with the amount of teams that will proberly be left, when naruto appeared sharingan blazing in mangekyou form shocking the hokage who paused all discussion.

"yes naruto-kun whats wrong" asked Hiruzen who watch naruto slowly look around the room noticing whos here and not before continuing.

"Sir , we found out who Danzo contacted and you wont like this....its Orochimaru hes returned and infiltrated the Exams using the Grass team he killed them and stole there faces as mask's for his team, several teams of anbu as well as anko and ibiki are in the forest searching for him though they will not engadge him unless you give us permission" answered naruto who watched them all pale and go wide-eyed.

" thank you naruto, this is really bad if they have ordered him to do it then that means hes could of gotten anyone to help him.." mutter Hiruzen before naruto spoke out again,

"Also i believe i know who might be helping him as what im about to say leave it to the only reason for it. Sand sent one team to the exam but the team had one person with red hair called Subaku no Gara and if im correct hes the container for Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki and from what i heard and saw from the examiners of the forest of death he looked unstable Very" replied naruto before closing his eyes once more

"this is very troubling news indeed if the country that is supporting Orochimaru in this invasion is sand then we are going to have to strengthen are defenses of the kage box knowing my older student as well as i do he will proberly come disguised as someone else, so be on guard from now on. Naruto you have permission to move to Anbu HQ and continue training or to Check on that Kabuto person it seems hes reluctent to talk perhaps you could introduce him to your methods" smirk Hiruzen as naruto noded and left to deal with kabuto.


End file.
